Juegos y Sentimientos
by Genee
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8. Reto para Takari95]Las relaciones amistosas, de por sí, son muy problemáticas y peores se vuelven cuando en ellas ya no hay comunicación o comienzan a surgir nuevos sentimientos. Otra complicación es cuando hay más de uno involucrado y no se desea lastimar a nadie. Esta historia muestra eso y más: fútbol, amor, peleas y danzas [Takari/Daikari y Taiora] Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Poryecto 1-8.**

**palabras: **8.000 (solo el fic, sin las notas ni nada de eso)

**Para Takari95.** Espero te guste.

* * *

**Juegos y sentimientos.**

**Capítulo I:**

**De fútbol, tenis, danza y otras cosas.**

**~~~.*.~~~**

Un joven de cabellos negros azulados, corría sobre el césped verde de la cancha de fútbol de la preparatoria de Odaiba este.  
Mantenía el dominio del balón en sus pies, lo llevaba de tal forma que parecía parte de su propio cuerpo, como si hubiese nacido con él esférico y ahora lo movía, tal cual, como si fuera parte de una de sus extremidades. Lo dominaba a la perfección. Otros intentaban marcarlo pero era inútil, pues, este chico lograba rehuir de las marcaciones. Se llevaba a los jugadores por el medio dejándolos con la boca abierta, asombrados por tales movimientos, movimientos que solo habían podido ver en el que ahora era su capitán de equipo, sin embargo, cuando el joven, que respondía al nombre de Ken Ichijouji, llegó a la portería y disponía en anotar, apareció un chico de cabellos cortos castaño, tirando a un tono morado oscuro, de peinado puntiagudo y una sonrisa vanagloriada y llena de jactancia; con el número cuatro adornando su camiseta en la parte trasera, debajo de este, el nombre de Daisuke Motomiya vislumbraba.

Este joven se interpuso delante del chico. Solo los separaba el esférico que quedaba entre ellos dos. Cuando al fin hubo un movimiento, fue de parte del joven Motomiya quién se barrió delante de Ken y, en una jugada limpia lo derribo al suelo y arrebató el esférico que había logrado mantener desde hace mucho. El silbato resonó y la voz jovial del capitán se escuchó.

—_Muchachos, acérquense, debo darles una noticia._

—Buena jugada —Decía Daisuke, dándole la mano al chico derribado y ayudándolo a levantarse— lo has hecho muy bien, sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para lograr anotar el gol.

—Muchas gracias —respondió el aludido por la acción de Daisuke. Logró incorporarse, quedando de pie—. Lo siento, es que me distraje por un segundo.

—Soy Daisuke Motomiya —Se señaló con el dedo pulgar, para luego seguir hablando con un tono satisfecho— y soy el jugador estrella de este equipo. Tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco y mejorar tu ataque ofensivo.

La voz, que hace un momento había resonado en el campo y que pertenecía al capitán de fútbol y mejor jugador del equipo, Taichi Yagami, se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez su tono de voz fue burlón y dirigido solo a Motomiya.

—¿En serio Davis? —Así era como llamaban al joven Daisuke— No cabe duda que lo que dice tu hermana es cierto, eres un tonto. ¿Acaso, nunca has escuchado hablar del mejor jugador de fútbol de toda la región de Odaiba Oeste y no solo eso, sino nombrado el mejor jugador de la liga juvenil de Tokio el año pasado?

Ken se ruborizó y susurró—Tampoco es para tanto, Sr. Yagami.

—¿Señor? ¿Crees que hablas con mi padre? Soy un chico, dime Tai.

—¡Oigan, oigan, oigan! Esperen un segundo —Interrumpió el para nada discreto del pelimorado— ¿Qué diablos dicen? Yo soy el mejor jugador de Japón. Algún día, seré el goleador estrella del FC Tokio, y espero que mi compañero sea ese chico Ichijouji, he oído que juega muy bien.

Tai echó una risa y movió su cabeza de lado a lado —Mejor hagamos esto de manera profesional y para todo el grupo.

El silbato dio la orden de que se reunieran alrededor de Yagami. Un gesto con su mano hizo que Ken se acercara hasta él y luego lo presentó como el nuevo jugador del equipo, el delantero que ayudaría a realizar jugadas en parejas y más efectivas a la hora de atacar.

Daisuke quedó con la boca abierta y los orbes expandidos ¿En serio ese era Ken Ichijouji? Si había alguien en el mundo que idolatraba, era a Tai. Pero Ken ya era otra cosa. El chico era un jugador innato, de esos que parecieran tener un cerebro en su pie el cual dirigía todos sus movimientos, tal cual, un estratega, además de poseer una fuerza descomunal en su derechazo. Siempre soñó con jugar mano a mano con él. No podía creer que hace rato le ofreció ayuda para perfeccionar su jugada.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —Dijo impresionado.

—Supongo que sí, si soy yo. —Respondió con vergüenza, eso de hablar con extraños y en público no se le daba muy bien, no era muy extravertido que digamos.

—Eso es genial —se expresó entusiasmado— Aun no puedo creer que no te haya reconocido, he visto tus partidos y eres un Dios con el balón.

—No es para tanto joven Motomiya.

—¿Qué si no? No seas modesto, y dime Davis, así me dicen.

Una vez más Tai tomó el mando en el asunto y habló logrando así callar a ambos chicos.

—Como ya saben, él es Ken Ichijouji. Será nuestra llave para lograr llegar a semifinales y luego a la final, para posteriormente ganar la copa de la liga juvenil. No es necesario recordarles que es mi último año como jugador en esta liga y no planeo perder ¡Así que muchachos! —Su mirada se tornó decidida, un brillo en sus ojos apareció y su mano derecha se empuñó para luego chocar con la palma de su mano izquierda—. Este año ganaremos, tenemos al mejor equipo está: Toya, Ryoku y Fujiwara como defensas; Yukiteru, Gasai y Chu como centros campistas, de laterales están: Ryuma y Joe Ganbara. Delanteros: Ken y por supuesto el Japonés que se supone es el hermano perdido de Sánchez, Davis.

—¡HEY!

—Debería ser un honor para ti.

—Pero lo dices porque soy hiperactivo.

—Realmente lo digo por lo persuasivo y lo optimista que eres, aunque si, eres muy hiperactivo, pero es bueno ¿no?

La plática continuó hasta que el capitán envió a los jugadores a calentar para comenzar a entrenar como era debido. Davis se daba la media vuelta cuando escuchó la voz de Sora.

—_Hola Tai, lamento la tardanza._

—_No te preocupes…_

Pero que desfachatez, prohibirle al equipo que traigan a sus chicas "porque los distraen" y él trae a la pelirroja ¿Esa regla no aplicaba en él, en el capitán? —¡UN momento! —Se dio media vuelta para atacar a Tai por no cumplir con la regla principal.

Tai, con pesadez giró y miró a Davis —¡oh Davis! ¿Ahora qué? ¿No te envié a entrenar?

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? No se supone que en las practicas…

—Vine a ayudarlos —Interrumpió Sora— Como su entrenador esta de permiso y Tai necesitaba ayuda vine a ayudar a entrenarlos.

—¡ME NIEGO! Me niego a ser entrenado por una chica, eso es bajo y degradant… —El puño de Tai se hizo sentir en la parte alta de la cabeza de Motomiya, que hoy había amanecido un poco más abrumador que nunca. —¡EY! —se quejó por la acción del moreno.

—Cállate, dices cualquier tontería deberías ir a calentar. Ojala pudieras jugar la mitad de bien que Sora.

El pelo morado sobándose la cabeza y quejoso siguió su debate. Es que él deseaba llevar muchas veces a Kari al campo de fútbol, enseñarle lo habilidoso que era, pero no podía por dos razones, una: Por la regla de "no chicas" y, dos: Porque era la hermana menor de Tai. Pero sin la regla uno, era más fácil planear como borrar la dos. Fácil, dependiendo que tan estúpido se sea…

Pues bien, Kari ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, es la chica que todos desean tener. Perfecta. Esa es la palabra que la describe, sin embargo, TK, (el chico del cual Kari tiene sentimientos), no se ha dado cuenta de que estos existen o peor aún, si lo sabe, pero no es correspondido por su parte. A todas estas ¿Qué tiene que ver Davis y por qué dice que Kari es su chica? Pues bien, como método para darle celos a TK, la castaña pelo corto ha estado dándoles un poco de alas al chico de peinado puntiagudo, de tal forma que Davis lo ha malinterpretado y piensa que allí hay amor correspondido.

—Pero Tai —Casi rogó— Está prohibido traer a las novias al campo de fútbol.

—¿No… —Intento repetir la palabra el incrédulo moreno, pero solo pudo decir una silaba que fue continuada por Sora.

—…via?

Ambos chicos, que se encontraban uno al lado del otro, voltearon a verse a la cara, lentamente. Cuando hubo contacto visual, se sonrojaron y cambiaron su actitud serena e incrédula a una muy enojada y vergonzosa.

—¡PERO ¿qué dices?! —dijeron al unísono— él/ella es solo mi amigo/a ¡Nada más!

—¿Qué? Pero hasta completan la palabra que el otro comenzó —y con un gesto sugerente continuo— Además, eso de mantener una frase en perfecta sincronización… ¡Vamos! Todo el mundo sabe que salen juntos.

Error. Lo próximo que vio el chico fue el pasto verde de la cancha, había sido derribado de un coscorrón que le había propinado el moreno Yagami, el cual, alzó su voz y gritó:

—¡Atención todos! Gracias a Davis darán cincuenta vueltas alrededor del campo.

Los: ¡¿Qué?! De desagrado y las miradas de querer asesinar a Davis se hicieron notar. Mientras tanto el aludido aún seguía en el suelo

—Yo solo decía —se lamentaba ya resignado.

**(*)**

El equipo, una vez más, se dividió en dos y habían armado un pequeño partido. Tai los observaba desde la banca, apuntando las debilidades y posibles estrategias para mejorar la calidad de juego. A su lado estaba Sora con una libreta, en donde anotaba todo lo que se le ocurría en cuanto a jugadas y destreza de los jugadores.

—Deberías de cambiar la alineación.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro Tai, mira, Davis es bueno, pero Ken es mejor, estoy segura que si lo llevas a la punta, no al extremo, sino un poco más atrás de ti habrá mejores resultados. Imagina una jugada iniciada por Yukiteru, y llevada a cabo por Davis y Ken. Davis es veloz y Ken preciso, además si este último tiene problemas para chutar a portería no le quedaría más remedio que…

—…Hacerme un pase y así marcaria yo un gol —Continuó la frase y con el hombro golpeó levemente a Sora, un gesto que generalmente se da entre hombres—. Eh, no está mal pelirroja.

—Pensé que la recordarías.

—¿Recordarla?

—En el equipo mixto de la secundaria, en cuarto año. Esa era nuestra jugada.

Hace mucho que no recordaba esos días en los que jugaba al fútbol con ella, Sora había cambiado. Y no solo a ella, sino al deporte. De hecho hoy por hoy solo se dedicaba al tenis.

—Eras la mejor —su voz estaba recargada de nostalgia.

—No, éramos los mejores. —Sonrió.

Se contemplaban, añorando lo que fueron y ahora solo es un recuerdo. No sabía por cuanto tiempo duró el intercambio de miradas, que parecía una búsqueda de "algo" en sus rostros, un juego en donde el primero que descubra "eso" seria el ganador. Un sonido, uno vago y débil hizo volver a Sora de ese mundo de añoranza a la realidad.

—¿Qué hora es? —Se alarmó, levantándose de la banca.

—No lo sé, ¿las tres?

—Vaya Tai, es muy tarde debo irme, mi entrenadora debe estar furiosa, hace media hora debía estar en la cancha de tenis.

Y fue allí cuando la miró y se percató de la mini-mini falda blanca y del resto del uniforme blanco característico del juego de raquetas. Maldito deporte. Pensaba Tai. No lo odiaba, solo que no fue hecho para que una deportista como Sora lo jugara, no para una fútbolista innata como ella.

—Es cierto, debes volver a tu mundo de caramelos y unicornio.

—¿AH?

—Ya sabes —se encogió de hombro, con la vista en sus jugadores— tu mundo de ricachones y personas de la alta sociedad, hablo de tu juego de niña fresa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es una broma Sora.

Pero para Sora no lo era, desde hace mucho que Tai le lanzaba indirectas respecto a eso de ser "niña fresa" y esas cosas, ¿por qué lo hacía? No era como si ahora fuese así, solo que ya no podía jugar un deporte de hombres con hombres, existía la alternativa de jugar con chicas, pero no lo veía como opción, no para ella. Pero ese no era el asunto, el asunto era que no sentía el apoyo de Tai para con ella, era como si mantuviera rencor por dejarlo en la cancha. No importaba, debía de parar las indirectas ahora.

—No lo veo así, creo que tienes un problema con el hecho de que ya no juego fútbol y ahora juego al tenis.

—En realidad no es así. —Hacia caso omiso a Sora, miraba al frente. Ella de pie comenzaba a disgustarse.

—Si lo es. Actúas más que nunca como un tonto.

—No, no es así —Continuaron riñendo.

Habían olvidado lo terco que eran, ambos. Siempre defendiendo su punto de vista y no estaban dispuestos a ceder, la única forma de ello era demostrarlo con hechos físicos, pues, con la palabra nunca llegaban a nada.

—Te conozco y si lo es, eres un resentido.

Tai giró su rostro y miro a Sora, pero estaba serio y sin una mueca de diversión en él. Ya era una conversación que requería mantener el pudor y la mente abierta, pero, sin embargo, no era así, actuaban como niños.

—Ok, está bien, lo reconozco, no me agradó tu cambio, es como si vieras a Cristiano Ronaldo dejar el Fut, por el tenis. Una locura.

—Que tendría de malo, si lo jugara bien seria hasta respetado.

—¡jah! No tiene caso, ya eres una de ellos.

—¡Tai, no soy de ningún bando! pero debes dejarme ir de una vez. Sabes que no puedo volver al fútbol, ya no. Debes de saber que el tenis es un buen deporte.

—No tanto como el fútbol.

—Terco.

—Desertora.

Se miraban de forma retórica, en cualquier momento se armaría una guerra entre ambos. La paciencia de Sora se colmó, le provocaba darle unas bofetadas y hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero, de pronto, recordó aquel comercial en donde Rafael Nadal y Cristiano Ronaldo jugaron un partido de Tenis y fútbol, bueno, más bien era uno de Tenis y Fuchi ball*, ese comercial de la NIKE.

—¡AYYY! —Pegó un grito al estilo "niña malcriada" como lo hacía su amiga Mimí— Ya basta, duelo ¡ahora!

—¿jugaras conmigo al fútbol? No creo que en este momento estés en condiciones —Dijo sereno, viendo una vez más al campo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—No, jugaremos_ Futenis*._

Giro a verla extrañado —¿Eh?

**~~~.*.~~~**

Se encontraba con sus brazos sobre su cabeza arqueados, formando una especie de O con ellos, su pie derecho en dirección hacia la derecha, pero delante del pie izquierdo, esto le daban una de las posiciones básicas en el ballet. Era una chica baja, pero con gracia, ligera y con tobillos fuertes, esto último gracias al soccer y a su hermano mayor que no desistía de la idea de hacerla una amante al juego, como él o como su amiga.

Kari estaba con esas mallas que son ultra pegada al cuerpo, una mini falda de tela ligera que estaban en conjunto con el traje y por supuesto, sus zapatilla de ballet, todo lo que portaba era de un rosado pálido, salvo la falda que era de un todo más fuerte.

Comenzó a girar, a girar y a girar, dejándose llevar por el sonido de la magnífica pieza de _la flauta mágica, _ composición del maestro: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Se desenvolvía y hacia cada movimiento con gracia y mucha técnica. Se suponía que en ese momento ensayaba para un recital de la escuela y que estaba sola, pero cuando en uno de sus movimientos observó hacia el enorme espejo del salón, pudo ver que alguien la contemplaba y por lo visto desde hace mucho.

—¡TK! —Dijo con esa voz dulce e inocente que la caracterizaba.

—No por favor, no te detengas Kari. —Contestó un poco sacado de sí, porque verla bailar era como… No, no había comparación. Además que no quería distraerla.

—No te preocupes, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que tenías reunión en tu club de lectura.

—No hay mucho que discutir esta semana, el libro a discusión es el de _50 shades of Grey, _sinceramente, no es de mis favoritos, pero ya sabes, esta generación de chicas ama a los chicos malos y dominantes ¿Me pregunto cómo se sentirían las mujeres del movimiento feminista en los años sesenta al ver este tipo de obras literarias?

—Tan intelectual como siempre TK —Echo una sonrisilla.

Kari se sentó en la madera del suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, TK hizo lo mismo. El motivo de la visita era: una invitación a una salida, esa tarde al cine; comer palomitas y mirar por octava vez la película _ Año nuevo_, sólo porque a Kari le gustaba ver actuar a Zac Efron y a Ashton Kutcher y, verlos en el mismo tráiler era un sueño. La pelo corto con gusto aceptó, pero la plática no terminó con la invitación, de hecho se extendió, siempre era así y sus charlas no eran cortas, TK era muy poético y sensible así que cada palabra que expedía era como leer un libro de esos antiguos.

—TK, ¿Cómo le haces para hablar tan bonito? Siempre sabes que decir y como decirlo.

—Elemental mi querida Kari —Rió luego de interpretar, pobremente, la frase famosa del libro de Sherlock Holmes— Es fácil, me gusta leer y escribir, y nunca lo hago por hacerlo, sino que me gusta sentir cada frase y cada perspectiva del autor, ¿Sabías que podrías llegar a conocer a un autor por cómo escribe? En mi caso, sería un cursi y me declaro un romántico sin remedio.

— «Me temo, querido Takaishi, que la mayoría de sus conclusiones son erróneas» —Rió—Por lo menos la última.

—Dos cosas. Primero, Vaya Señorita Yagami, ha citado una magnifica frase del libro _El sabueso de los Baskerville. _Bravo_. _Y dos, ¿dice que no soy para nada romántico? —Una vez más, TK remedaba el tono de voz del detective de aquel libro y ahora citaba a W.S— Pero "si ¿He de compararte con un día de verano?"

—TK… —Estaba avergonzada con la frase.

—No, «Tú eres más hermosa y más templada: tempestuosos vientos sacuden los queridos capullos de mayo, y los pastos del verano tienen demasiado corta vida. En ocasiones demasiado caliente el ojo del cielo brilla, y a menudo está su complexión de oro oscurecida, y toda belleza desde la belleza a veces declina, por el azar o el curso cambiante de Natura, estropeada; pero tú eterno verano no se marchitará ni perderá posesión de esa belleza que tienes, ni alardeará […] Rostro de mujer por la propia mano de Natura pintado tienes tú, señor señora de mi pasión; corazón gentil de mujer».

Kari se sonrojo y su faz se volvió tímida y rojiza, a veces TK actuaba sin pensar las cosas, o tal vez, si lo hacía. El hecho es que, siempre que lo hacía lograba que sus mejillas combinaran con el color carmesí de sus ojos. Él era perfecto, salvo por la parte en la que no sabía si a todas estas, él sentía lo mismo que ella.

Dejar de pensar en lo oscuro de la vida, dejarse llevar hacia la luz que irradia su alma, eso era TK, un catalizador, era ese chico que le tendía la mano cuando sentía que se hundía en su mundo de sufrimiento y dolor, pues, ella siempre fue sensible al lado oscuro y penoso de la vida, esa que todos intentan obviar, pero en ella está presente.

—Tienes razón, eres un romántico sin remedio, pobre de ti el día que llegues a enamorarte, allí si te habremos perdido —Rió ante su broma, pero TK la observaba con una sonrisa, una que escondía algo, algo que tal vez ella aun no veía— ¿Qué?

—Nada —se volvió sereno y cambió el tema— Sabias que ese poema de Shakespeare causó y creo que aun causa revuelo en el mundo poético, se dice que ese poema fue escrito para un chico y que las inclinaciones sexuales de este eran homosexuales.

—Algo raro ¿no? Pero el hecho de… no significa que sea un mal escritor, sus obras no deben de ganar o perder fama solo por su vida personal.

Cálida, linda e inteligente. Perfecta. Esa era Kari, una chica que no se dejaba llevar por el mundo tabú, aceptaba a cada quién como era, sin discriminar. Y eso era lo que volvía loco a Takaishi, esa manera tan dejada de ser, estaba seguro que si se lo permitieran ahorita estaría por África ayudando a un montón de niños con hambre y maltratados o explotados. Era la personificación perfecta de la luz en la tierra.

—¡OH! Lo olvidé, debo ir a ver a mi hermano hoy, en sus prácticas de fútbol ¿Me acompañas?

—¿Allá no está Davis?

Kari lo miró perpleja ¿qué pregunta era esa? obvio que si estaría, después de todo pertenecía al equipo. Asintió y pudo ver algo que cambió en la mirada de TK. No sabía si para bien o para mal, TK había cambiado mucho, ya no era tan inocente, ahora tenía un lado un poco "oscuro" en su ser. Eso sucede cuando te encuentras cara a cara con el lado feo de la vida, la muerte.

**(.*.)**

Estaban ya en la cancha y las prácticas habían terminado, no obstante, Ken y Davis seguían allí. Jugando al fútbol en un: mano a mano. El pelo morado al ver a Kari, detuvo el juego y salió corriendo tras ella, entusiasmado porque había ido a verlo, o eso pensaba.

—¡Kari! —Gritaba agitando su mano para llamar aún más su atención.

Takeru rodó sus orbes azules y los blanqueó al ver como Davis se acercaba, pero rápido disimuló sus claras muestras de celos y sonrió, pues, Kari ya lo hacía desde hace mucho.

—¿Kari viniste a verme? —Estaba feliz— Pero la práctica ya terminó.

—En realidad, vine a ver a mi hermano. Dijo que estaría aquí pero no lo veo.

—Ah Tai, si, se fue hace un rato con Sora. Hablaban de un duelo y se miraban feo, creo que la verdad, iban a darse los besos por ahí.

Kari rió —Davis, eres un caso perdido. ¡oh! —Levantó la mirada para observar a Yoley que iba hacia ella.

—¡Kari! —Gritaba, era como si había visto en ella la respuesta de algo. Cuando ya se hubo cerca se dirigió de nuevo a la castaña— Gracias a Dios que te encuentro por aquí, necesito que… ¿uh? —Su atención se había dirigido al chico nuevo que hablaba con Davis y TK, no lo había visto antes en el colegio— ¿Quién es ese chico? — no se aguantó para cotorrerar* un rato.

—Es el chico nuevo, TK y yo lo conocimos esta mañana en clases.

La pelo morado lo observó parpadeando un poco, extrañada. Lo conocía, ¿pero de dónde?

—¡Bingo! —Gritó de la nada, atrayendo la mirada de los tres chicos, se ruborizó, pero luego se dio media vuelta y hablo en complicidad con Kari— Ese es el chico Ichijouji, es un genio en la computación, ha ganado muchos premios y reconocimientos. O sabía que venía a nuestra escuela.

—Bueno, al parecer vino a la secundaria Este porque quería cambiar de ambiente o eso escuché.

—Y veo…

Un niño de aproximadamente ocho años correteaba por la cancha, daba grandes punta pie al césped sacando granes pedazos de tierra del sitio.

—¡Detente! —Gritó Yoley— ¡Kaiba, ven aquí! —Volviéndose a Kari suplicó— necesito tu ayuda, algo debes saber de los chicos así, ya que te llevas muy bien con Davis y sé que tu hermano en su momento fue así…

Con sonrisa amable asintió. Pero Yoley ya corría como loca detrás el chico. — Ya regreso, iré a ayudar a Yoley.

Dicho esto se marchó. Los tres chicos veían como Kari iba a ayudar. Yoley corría detrás de Kaiba, sobrino de esta. El chico era muy veloz y Yoley muy torpe, pues, resbaló y cayó al césped. Tres segundos después estaba Kari con Kaiba y un balón de soccer. Al parecer ya la situación se había calmado y el niño ya no correteaba sin control por ahí.

TK, que la observaba, se daba cuenta de que la morena era una gran chica. Eso era Kari, sin duda, una súper chica. Algún día sería una gran madre. Por lo pronto, solo se conformaba en verla ayudar a los demás y llevarse bien con los niños, en este caso, ayudar a Yoley y enseñarle al chico travieso a canalizar su energía extra en un deporte, tenía talento para eso, enseñar. No podía evitar sonreír, pero las palabras de Davis lo hicieron volver a atender aquella conversación que sin duda se había perdido.

—Sí, lo sé Ken, es muy linda. Por eso es mi novia —Se jactaba.

—¿la chica de larga cabellera? —Señalaba con la mirada Ken a Yoley.

—No, Kari —contestó el joven con gran sonrisa y orgullo— ¡oh! Olvidé presentártela. Es mi novia, muere por mí.

—¿Qué Kari muere por ti? —Entró en la plática TK— No lo creo.

—Solo estás envidioso porque ya no se la pasa contigo por estar conmigo.

—¿Si? —Respondió sereno, como solo podía serlo él— ¿Me pregunto qué diría si se entera que andas diciéndole a todos que son novios sin serlo?

—No te metas TK, tu solo estorbas.

—Por lo menos no soy un mentiroso como tú.

Generalmente, TK no caía en los juegos de Davis, es más le parecía cómico ver cómo este se comportaba tan torpe y la manera en que Kari siempre terminaba dejándolo en su lugar, pero últimamente, no era así, se les veía más junto y de hecho pasaban largas horas haciendo "cosas". Él con la excusa de ir a ver a Tai la visitaba frecuentemente y, ella con la excusa de ayudarlo en las clases que compartían para que no reprobara, lo buscaba para estudiar juntos. Nunca se hubiese imaginado celoso, y por Davis menos. Pero es que nunca se sabe, el corazón a veces actúa por razones que la razón no comprende ¿Y si Kari se había enamorado de Davis?

Cierto o no, ahora no era racional, pues, estaba celoso y por mucho autocontrol que se tenga a veces, se pierde y los celos estallan.

—No miento — Continuaba Davis defendiéndose.

—Ah ¿Pero son novios?

—Aun no, pero…

—Lo sabía —Estaba jugando con el voluble chico de pelos morados. Lo retaba, ¿instinto machista? Quién sabe…

El hecho era que si quería hacer enfadar a Motomiya y lo había logrado lo próximo que se escuchó fue un "canalla" de parte de este y a continuación se sostenían por las camisas, en una previa a lo que sería una pronta pelea.

—¡muchachos, no peleen! —Intentaba ayudar Ken, pero era ignorado.

—Kari nunca se fijaría en un troglodita como tú —De nuevo hablaron los celos a través de TK.

El primer golpe lo dio Daisuke, el segundo y tercero también. Directo a la cara, el segundo al estómago y el tercero de nuevo a la cara. TK cayó al suelo, se limpió el rastro de sangre que salía de su nariz y luego miró despectivamente a Davis. Se levantó y como un buen hermano de Yamato devolvió el golpe, el primero en la mandíbula de Motomiya, el segundo en la mejilla, al tercero Davis le devolvió el puñetazo.

—Maldito —mascullaba el fútbolista—. Me las pagarás TK.

Se lanzó sobre el rubio, dispuesto a volver a golpear, pero por alguna extraña razón TK fue más veloz y dio directo por un costado en el torso de Davis, de esta manera, logró hacerlo caer seguido al piso. La voz de Hikari se podía escuchar desde lejos, Takeru giró a verla y observó que corría en dirección hacia él.

—¡Ya déjalo TK! —Fue lo que pudo escuchar el rubio.

¿TK? Pero si fue Davis quién comenzó todo, él solo quería defenderla de las calumnias que había escuchado decir al chico sobre ella.

—¿Estas bien? —Dijo intentando reincorporar a Davis, que aún no se levantaba— vamos, hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

Y así fue, TK quedó solo en aquel lugar. Y era más que obvio que Kari prefería a Davis sobre él. No había caso seguir haciéndose falsas esperanzas por algo que jamás sucedería, jamás estarían juntos.

**~~~.*.~~~**

Se encontraban en la cancha de tenis, al otro lado de la preparatoria a unas cuadras lejos de esta.

Sora tenía su raqueta en mano y disponía en hacer el primer saque, Tai la esperaba del otro lado muerto de risa, no sabía si sentirse retado o soltar la carcajada que había guardado desde que supo de lo que trataba el "_futenis"_. Estaba sin nada en sus manos, de hecho tenia puesto sus tacos de fútbol. Él esperaba del otro lado de la red.

—_Es simple —Recordaba la voz de Sora— Solo jugaremos al tenis, pero tú serás el que lo haga sin raqueta._

—_Aun no entiendo._

—_Es comprensible, viniendo de ti. Mira, ¿recuerdas aquel comercial de Nadal, el tenista y Cristiano? la de la NIKE, pues, es eso. Tú jugaras fútbol y yo tenis._

—_¿Reglas?_

—_Las del tenis, pero tú no deberás jugar sin las manos. Solo pecho, cabeza y piernas. Como el Fuchi, o el juego de balón._

—_Si, a lo Ronaldinho. Entiendo ¿Qué me darás cuando gane?_

—_Si ganas, que no sucederá, aceptaré ayudarte por los próximos días que quedan en el campo de fútbol como una especie de ayudante del técnico. Cuando pierdas, me ganaré el derecho de jugar lo que desee, sin derecho a que puedas quejarte o burlarte de lo que hago, es decir, respetaras mi juego de tenis._

Se dieron las manos, se miraron desafiantes y aceptaron los términos. Sacaron una moneda, Sora ganó el derecho a servir primero. Ahora solo se miraban, Tai estaba preparado esperando el saque de Sora.

—Antes de empezar —Avisó Sora— Sabes que primero debes dejar que la pelota pique en el _service box ¿Entendido?_

—Sí, sí. Lanza ya. Sé cómo se juega al tenis.

Lanzó la bola al aire, luego el sonido de la pelota de tenis golpeada por la raqueta de Sora se hizo presente. Un excelente servicio por parte de la pelirroja. Tai no perdió ni por un segundo a la pequeña pelota de vista, esta rebotó en donde debía hacerlo, a pesar de no perderla de vista, aun así se encontraba de espalda a la red y corría en dirección a la nueva trayectoria de la bola, levantó al aire su pierna derecha y de una patada devolvió la pelota a la cancha de Sora.

Sora recibió el pequeño esférico y volvió a golpearla, enviándola de nuevo hacia Tai. Este corrió hacia el extremo izquierdo de su cancha, esta picó y luego se elevó, pero, de un salto al aire Tai cabeceó hacia la pelirroja. Esta vez a Sora se le complicó la jugada y tuvo que salir corriendo hasta la parte cercana de la red, aun así, logro golpear a la pelota luego del rebote en el piso de la cancha.

Manteniendo la concentración, Tai volvió a patear el pequeño esférico, que parecía ganar más velocidad con cada toque.

Sora no se daría por vencida y en esta nueva jugada, lanzó con toda su fuerza, el esférico iba en dirección hacia la línea que indicaba el final de la cancha, Tai cogió impulso y se lanzó logrando una media chilena y devolviendo la pelota. Con sus reflejos haciendo un buen trabajo, la pelirroja recibió una vez más la pelota y la golpeó con la raqueta, el moreno aun yacía en el suelo, así que no pudo hacer nada y Sora obtuvo su punto.

15-0

—¡Vamos! —Se reincorporaba Tai— Aun no has ganado.

Cambio de cancha, servicio de Tai y recepción de Sora. Como en el caso de Tai que no tenía raqueta de tenis, la regla de mantenerse detrás de la línea y de no perder la posición se eludió., solo porque necesitaba mover sus piernas para hacer el saque. Pero en vez de sacar comenzó a hacer jueguito, como un niño inocente, se olvidó por completo del juego que tenía armado con Sora, esta última solo lo contemplaba con una mano en la cintura y una ceja arqueada.

Éste aun no reaccionaba y andaba embobado por el juego, sacaba una sonrisa de esas que solo él puede dar: grande, extensa, llena de inocencia y diversión. Después de todo Tai era un niño aun, pese a sus 17 años de edad.

Pasaba la pelota de su pie derecho al izquierdo, la subía y movía luego con el pecho, cabeza, bajaba por su espalda, la atajaba con la parte trasera de la coyuntura de su pierna, la soltaba y rápido la rodeaba con su pierna (La vuelta al mundo) de tal forma que con la parte superior de su pie, volvía a patear suavemente la pelota, unas seis veces seguida y luego con la coyuntura de su pie, atrapó una vez más la bola.

Sora carraspeó. Tai levantó la mirada con sorpresa, había olvidado que Sora estaba allí.

—Lo siento —Dijo sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza y mostrando sus dientes.

Se preparó, elevó la pelota y lanzó como si le hubiesen enviado un pase de córner. Debió ser muy fuerte o rápido, pues pese a que Sora se lanzó para poder devolverla la pelota botó más de tres veces en el lado de su cancha.

—15-15 Sorita. Y esto apenas empieza —Presumía.

(*)

—¿Te encuentras bien Davis?

—Si Kari, estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme a venir aquí, aunque no era necesario hacerlo.

—Si lo era, no entiendo que le sucede a TK últimamente, él no era así.

Davis sonrió casi sintiendo el sabor amargo de aquella sonrisa —¿Aun no te das cuenta? Él te quiere Kari, siempre lo ha hecho.

Se sorprendió, ¿Davis acababa de decir eso? —Pero…

—El problema aquí no es si te acabas de dar cuenta por mí o no, el problema es ¿Qué harás? A pesar de lo de hoy, Takeru es mi amigo y es obvio que ambos estamos enamorados de ti.

—¿Qué haré? —Por más que lo pensaba no lograba procesar bien la información, ¿hacer qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refería?

—Fácil, ¿TK o yo? Solo tú puedes decidir.

—Davis yo no quiero hacerle daño a ninguno de ustedes, yo…

—¿Sientes algo por mí? —Se sentó en la camilla.

¿Cómo respondería a eso? Sí, es cierto que muchas veces solo intentaba darle celos a TK con Davis y siempre terminaba sintiéndose culpable, ya que, Davis era un gran chico, era divertido y se preocupaba por ella, pero no lo quería más allá de una amistad, tampoco quería lastimarlo. He allí la razón número dos de seguirle a veces el juego, no lastimarlo, en eso se parecía a la mejor amiga de Tai, a veces quería demostrarle al mundo de que todo iba bien, que todo estaba bien y sentía la responsabilidad de que los demás vieran y sintieran eso.

Sentía que era responsable de que Davis no sufriera. La forma en la que actuó no era la mejor opción, de hecho, era por mucho la peor, solo había logrado darle falsas esperanzas y ahora con aquella pregunta venia el resultado, tal vez sufra más que si le hubiese dicho desde un principio, pero no debía seguir aumentando esas expectativas.

—Davis, yo te quiero… Pero solo como un amigo. Lamento si te di motivos para creer que podía llegar a sentir algo por ti, no quise hacerte mal, solo quería que no te sintieras así y que siempre seas mi amigo, porque me gusta estar junto a ti Davis…

—Tranquila, puedo ser alguien maduro cuando la situación lo amerita. Deberías ir por Takeru. Conociéndolo debe estar molesto porque estás aquí y no allá, junto a él.

—Pero ¿estarás bien?

—Sí. No te preocupes —Tomó un poco del cabello de Kari y lo echó hacia atrás, con su palma abierta posó la mano en el rostro de la morena y con el dedo pulgar acarició un poco— TK es un chico con mucha suerte. Espero no lo eche a perder, o se las vera conmigo.

—Davis…

—Anda Kari, debes decirle o que sientes por él.

—Gracias —Se acercó y besó su mejilla.

La castaña salió de la enfermería. Daisuke quedó mirando entre sus piernas, sus manos que jugaban entre sí. Pronto comenzó a caer una lágrima sobre la camilla y luego otra y otra… Era el fin de aquel amor, lo sabía. Subió una mano y estrujó sus ojos con el dorso de esta.

—Buena suerte… Kari —Susurró a la nada.

(*)

Salió de la enfermería y se encontró con Yoley y Ken en el pasillo, que aguardaban para saber cómo estaba Davis. Esta le dijo que estaba bien, pero que necesitaba a sus amigos en este momento, así que ambos chicos pasaron a la enfermería.

Corrió, corrió mucho hasta llegar a la cancha de fútbol, sorprendentemente allí estaba TK, sentado en el piso, pasando sus dedos por el césped del lugar, sintiendo la textura que le proporcionaba la naturaleza artificial del campo de fútbol.

Rió, fue una risa de felicidad. Y esta aumentó cuando vio que el rubio se lanzaba al suelo acostándose, luego volvía asentarse y parecía discutir con alguien. Dispuso a caminar, pero sintió el cuerpo entumecido, pensaba en mover las piernas, pero estas no respondían. Tenía miedo. Su cuerpo se erizó cuando sintió que TK la observaba desde lejos, aun sentado. Su rostro estaba serio, con mirada lobuna, sus ojos parecían dos bolas de hielo, debido a su color y a su expresión gélida. Kari dio un paso hacia atrás para marcharse, entonces notó que la línea de la boca del rubio se ensanchaba. Comenzó a sonreír, indicándole que todo estaba bien. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse en dirección a su amigo.

Pidió permiso para sentarse al lado de él, y este asintió cordialmente. Eran ya las seis de la tarde, el colegio estaba cerrando sus puertas, y el sol se ponía. El cielo estaba en esa mezcla de anaranjado y amarillo, con tonos que parecían que el cielo ardía en una llama cálida. Ninguno de los dos decía algo, solo contemplaban el horizonte. TK se encontró con Kari y rompiendo el silencio dijo:

—¿Cómo esta Davis?

—Bien, y tú ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ya sabes, soy un chico de las calles, pelear es lo mío. —Rió

—TK…

—¿Aun querrás salir conmigo esta noche?

Ella asintió, él se limitó a mostrar su más grande sonrisa afable y volvió a ver el lienzo pintado de un naranja que era el cielo. Kari se acercó y tomó la mano de TK, el apretó la suya y juntos contemplaron el cielo y los últimos minutos del sol ese día. O era necesario confesar su amor en ese momento.

~~~.*.~~~

Corrió a toda velocidad, debía de salvar aquella pelota o perdería, Sora le había dado con todo. Estiró lo más que pudo su cuerpo, su pierna derecha y la punta del pie que rosó por poco la pelota que caía al suelo haciendo quedar así a Sora como la campeona.

El cuerpo extendido de Tai cayó al suelo, las manos de este cubrían sus ojos, lamentaba haber perdido cuando pudo haber ganado. Imaginó que Sora estaría dando saltos de emoción, pero cuando la sintió cerca y destapó sus ojos vio la mano extendida de esta que le daba su sonrisa maternal y cálida. Sin embargo, Tai no movió ni un musculo de su cuerpo. Sora suspiró muy, muy pesado y se sentó al lado del cuerpo explayado de Tai, que sobra decir, estaba acostado.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto comprender que ya las cosas no serán como antes? —Sora habló enojada.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Pero al fin Tai contestó.

—Porq-Porque siento que cada segundo que pasa pierdo a mi mejor amiga. Por eso.

Desde que Sora había abandonado la cancha de fútbol, para visitar la de tenis y quedarse allí de manera permanente, el tiempo que compartían se perdió, ahora solo se veían entre clases y en ellas. Un fin de semana más que otro, en donde todos los ex niños elegidos se reunían para no perder el contacto y eso no era exactamente un tiempo compartido de los que él esperaba. Sentía que la relación entre ellos se apagaba, ya no era como antes, ella metida en su mundo nuevo y él no queriendo salir del suyo.

—Tai, eso no pasará.

—Está pasando Sora, ahora ya ni nos vemos. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en el equipo o te inscribiste en el femenino? que por lo general, siempre ambos equipos de fútbol, vamos a los mismos campamentos y a los mismos encuentros fuera de la ciudad —Se sentó manteniendo la espalda un poco curva y sus piernas extendidas, volteó y su mirada chocolate y profunda se mantenía sobre Sora. Estaba sudado y con la camiseta pegada a su cuerpo, las gotas de sudor en su rostro bajaban acariciando la piel bronceada de este—. Me resultaría más fácil escabullirme de una cabaña a otra, en medio del bosque, a media noche y verte en el campamento, que tener que caminar casi tres cuadras hasta acá para verte solo por diez segundos. Porque estoy convencido que tu entrenadora me odia y siempre que puede te envía a despacharme.

Sora rió —De hecho, creo que si te manda a echar de aquí es porque muy, muy en el fondo le gusta este chico sudoroso y pegajoso.

—Me dobla la edad.

—Dicen que eres colirio para los ojos, y eso aplica en mujeres que te doblan la edad. Aunque no sé qué te ven… Eres: terco, tosco, distraído, engreído, greñudo ¡O por Dios y el olor que salen de tus pies cuando pasas el día entero con tu tenis! —Bromeaba, queriendo romper la tensión.

Tai sonrió, pero más que todo por obligación. Parecía ser que Sora no había captado como se sentía.

Ésta, siguió hablando —Pero eres genial y esa es la razón número uno por la cual nunca te dejaré: Siempre estás ahí, podrás ser distraído, pero siempre estas cuando te necesito y cuando no también, me gusta creer que alguien me echa de menos, y más creer que ese alguien eres tú. Lamento haberme distanciado, supongo que nunca creí que estaría dañando la relación, pero debes saber que amo el tenis, no tanto como el fútbol, pero igual lo amo.

—Pero Sora…

—¿Sabes porque dejé de jugarlo? Por ti, cuando entré al equipo femenino, me di cuenta que estar en un equipo no valía la pena si tú no estabas allí para ayudarme a levantarme, para darme ánimos por una mala jugada, un mal pase. Siempre me gustó el fútbol, pero comencé a amarlo cuando me animaste a seguir en él, cuando vi que te apasionaba y que eso podía lograr acercarnos más…

Tai la mirada con mucha atención, no imaginó nunca que así se sentía Sora, en realidad nunca le preguntó sus motivos—Sora… —Susurró, pero ella continuó.

—Nunca quise dejarlo, tampoco quiero parecer una niña fresa, como dices, solo que jugarlo no era lo mismo sin ti. Por eso me alejé, aunque no era mi intención. Debes comprender.

—Pero te extraño.

Ese día Tai estaba inspirado a decir lo que sentía y Sora dispuesta a luchar por salvar al único chico que la había querido y apoyado cuando no llamaba la atención de nadie solo por su apariencia y estilo poco común. Tai nunca seria apartado de su vida.

—Hagamos algo —Propuso con amplia alegría— gané, pero aun iré cada tarde por una hora o dos a ayudarte en las prácticas y verte jugar en los partidos, algo bueno de esto es que me acostumbré a ser espectadora.

—¿en serio? —Preguntó incrédulo, luego se relajó y dijo— Debes prometerlo.

—Lo prometo y tú debes prometer que jamás me juzgaras como lo has estado haciendo, que si tienes un problema es mejor hablarlo, no soy la mejor haciéndolo, pero por ti estoy dispuesta a mejorar en cuando a expresar lo que siento.

Esa le parecía una buena idea, por lo menos algo bueno salió de ese juego de nombre extraño que acababan de jugar. Sora era muy comprensiva, a pesar de que muchos no la comprendía, incluso él, pero al menos hacia el intento y si no lograba hacerlo, comprenderla, por lo menos estaría allí siempre.

—Pero hay algo que no me gustó escuchar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Sudoroso, pegajoso y mal oliente? —la retó con la mirada— oh Sora, no sabes lo que has hecho.

Lo siguiente fue un Tai juguetón y autoproclamado "Sr. Cosquilla", que le propinaba una lluvia de estas caricia a Sora que no paraba de reír y pedir clemencia.

**~~~.*.~~~**

Kari estaba en su casa, esperando la hora para salir con TK, veía la televisión mientras esperaba. Su madre, al verla no hacer nada, le pidió el favor de bajar la basura por el desván del edificio.

—Está bien mamá— La chica salió e hizo lo que su madre le pidió.

Unas risas en el pasillo llamaron su atención, al reconocerla decidió acercarse, se asomó por el pasillo que daba paso a doblar hacia las escaleras y vio a Sora con la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria Este. A su lado Tai. Estaban sentados en el comienzo de las escaleras del edificio. Parecía ser que Tai había dicho algo muy gracioso pues Sora no paraba de reír, su risa era tan fuerte que Tai no sabiendo que hacer miraba hacia los lados, esperando que nadie la escuchara reírse de él. A pesar de eso, era contagiosa así que no tardó ni cinco segundos en acompañarla en su risa. Esas risas sabrosas que relajan todo el cuerpo y te hacen inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y tomar con fuerza el estómago que se siente a punto de estallar.

—No me parece gracioso, ya Sora. No te rías— pero todo rastro de precepto era opacado por la misma risa de Tai. Le quitaba autoridad a cada palabra con cada carcajada soltada.

Viendo que la risa contagiosa de Sora no cesaría, y por ende la de él tampoco, colocaba su mano sobre la boca de su amiga, y volvía a mirar hacia los lados.

Kari que aun observaba, también reía ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Qué desató la risa de Sora? Sea lo que sea, no se quedaría a hacer mal tercio. Dio media vuelta y entró a su apartamento.

(*)

—Ya Sora, de verdad deja de reírte de mí.

—Lo siento —Risas— no lo puedo evitar— más risas.

—Sabes que mi padre dice que si una chica no se calla, la mejor manera de hacerlo es mediante un beso. Creo que le tomaré la palabra.

La pelirroja, se calló por un segundo y miró anonadada, silencio incomodo, silencio que rompió la misma chica al volver a echarse a reír. Viendo que su amiga no tenía ni el más mínimo respeto hacia su palabra, la palabra de un hombre, se movió sobre su sitio y colocó ambas manos alrededor de Sora, pegadas a la pared al lado de ella. Calló de _ipso facto_, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Este estaba serio y con la mirada profunda. Hizo una mueca de risa y quiso alejarse de Sora, pero las manos de la chica rodearon su cuello y lo atrajo. Ahora era él quien miraba con ambos ojos abiertos.

En realidad, nunca planeó besarla, solo quería ganar respeto haciendo algo que no terminaría, solo para que esta creyera que sí y dejara de mofarse de él. Pero todo lo que obtuvo fue a sorpresa de que Sora quería en realidad que terminara la acción y extrañamente, acaba de darse cuenta de que él también.

La distancia disminuía y pronto sus labios se iban acercando, cada vez más y más…

—Disculpen —Dijo un hombre luego de carraspear —Bloquean el paso.

Los chicos que se miraban del color de un tomate, se alejaron casi de inmediato, el señor que pasaba soltó una risa mientras bajaba la escalera, Sora se puso de pie y se excusó que era tarde y debía irse. Tai la tomó de la mano y la detuvo antes de que diera un paso más. Una vez más, el juego de mirada para descifrar ese "algo" se produjo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Han de creer que cuando estaba leyendo para detectar los errores y subir el fic, me dic uenta de que el estúpido corrector de Word había cambiado los nombres de: Tai, Davis, Tokio, Odaiba y Kari por Sora. U.u casi muero. Y ahora odio ese nombre x.x

**Explico:**

***Fuchi Ball o Footbag**, es un deporte que consiste en patear una bolsa con tus pies. Aparte de los pies, cualquier otra parte del cuerpo se puede usar excepto las manos o los brazos, como en soccer. No, no es una bolsa cualquiera, es una pequeña bolsa rellena de arena, metal (bolitas), o incluso pequeñas perlas. Además el objetivo es no dejarla caer al piso, como un _jueguito _con el balón.

***Futenis**: jugo de palabras creado por mí Fútbol más tenis igual, Futenis.

***Cotorrear**: de Cotorras, es un término venezolano (no sé si en otros lugares lo dicen). Y se usa para decir que están chismoseando.

* * *

**Takari95, **mi niña, debía hacerlo. Debía mostrar primero esa amistad que todos les gustan para terminarlo en romance. Si, si habrá amor, pero quería colocar las perspectivas de los involucrados de todos, por eso hablo de Davis también, al escribir esto, me di cuenta de que él también le fue m al en la serie, solo que lo disimulaba siempre con su sonrisa.

¿Por qué Kari es bailarina? Siempre la imaginé haciendo eso, además, dicen los expertos que el baile es el deporte más completo de todos y tu querías un deporte y un Takari.

Es un fic de deporte, por eso el Taiora. A pesar que tu idea en este capi ha estado implícita, en el otro capítulo la verás más desarrollada. Sí, creo que TK y Kari me salieron muy OC. Pero TK es poeta, se convierte en escritor, y todo el que se mueve en ese mundo debe de hablar bonito y poético (desde mi punto de vista). Y sinceramente, hacerlos tan perfectos me da dolor de nalgas, así que por eso TK es peleón, (aunque en la serie tuvo agarrones con Davis) y Kari no es la chica que se da cuenta de que sabe cómo todos se sienten (como el anime).

PD: te dije que eran 5.000 palabras por capitulo. Te mentí. Iba a dividirlo, pero no pude. Igual, el otro no será tan largo u.u

* * *

Espero te guste, porque le puse mucho cariño, hace mucho quería hacer un Takari, solo para dedicártelo xDD

Besos y saludos:*


	2. Final

**Juegos y sentimientos.**

**Capitulo II:**

**~~~.*.~~~**

TK iba subiendo las escaleras del edificio en donde se encontraba el apartamento de los padres de Kari, el ascensor estaba dañado y tenía que subir varios pisos para llegar hasta este.

Un susto rondaba por sus adentros. Siempre iba a visitar a Kari y nunca había sentido ese sentimiento en su interior, lo atemorizaba y le gustaba a la vez. Kari siempre fue especial en su vida y nunca pasó por su mente la idea de que esta chica le gustara más que a una amiga de la infancia, pero, por algunos acontecimientos dados últimamente entre ambos, hicieron que naciera un nuevo sentimiento, se gustaban y excesivamente.

No pensó nunca en esa posibilidad, no porque Kari fuese fea. No, para nada. Kari era enormemente preciosa, linda, carismática, llena de simpatía y luz; como si un aura resplandeciente brillara sobre ella todo el tiempo. Esas características la hacían única, su sensibilidad por la vida y por la paz, pero, jamás y nunca llegó a imaginar que pudiera quererla de tal modo. Y no es que no sea digna de Takeru, sino que, su amistad era muy fuerte y no se veían con esos ojos, pero de un día para otro todo hizo: "Clic".

Subía pensando en lo ocurrido esa tarde, en sus celos contra Daisuke, en la pelea y su mal humor porque Kari prefirió a este sobre él. Nunca creyó que su día tan complicado terminaría en un cita propia de dos personas que se quieren.

_Me gusta Kari. _Pensaba mientras su línea de expresión se ensanchaba, producto de la sonrisa que marcaba sus finos labios.

Llegó hasta el comienzo del último tramo de escaleras, ya pronto vería a su amiga y tendrían esa cita que era muy ansiada por él; pero sus ojos azules se toparon con Sora y Tai.

Estos últimos, se contemplaban en un silencio tortuoso y que emanaba toda la zona que los rodeaba, el ambiente era tenso… se podía sentir, y podría ser fácilmente cortado por un cuchillo sin filo.

Tai tragaba con dificultad mientras aun sostenía del brazo a Sora, su mente estaba en blanco y el latir de su corazón se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Ya no sabía cómo terminar aquella acción que los había envuelto en ese momento incómodo. Sora se mantenía inmóvil, su vista se alternaba entre su codo, (en donde centímetros más arriba tenia Tai su agarre) y la vista del moreno; su quijada estaba suelta y le permitía respirar a través de su boca, pues, hace ya unos segundo que mantenía la respiración _normal _en una pausa prolongada_._

—¿Tai, Sora? —habló Takaishi.

A pesar de ello, por cuestión de unos segundos más, tanto Tai como Sora, solo hicieron caso omiso al llamado de sus nombres. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que eran observados, ambos, dieron un respingo alejándose y eliminando el contacto visual y físico.

—¡TK! —Expresó Sora con nerviosismo, como si la hubiesen atrapado con las manos n la masa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sorprendentemente Tai parecía más calmado, PARECÍA, pues, en su interior se estaba lidiando una batalla de mariposas, conejos y demás animales saltarines y revoloteadores que le causaban ciertas ganas de vomitar, no por asco, sino por no saber qué demonios le ocurría o por qué se sentía tan raro e incómodo.

—Vine a buscar a Kari. Saldremos a ver una película—TK pareció no darse cuenta de la actitud alterada del castaño y la pelirroja.

—Ya veo, ella está adentro, papá y mamá están en el apartamento también.

—Bueno, con el permiso de ambos iré por Kari —Sonrió y pasó entre los jóvenes, luego ya no se vio rastro de él.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Sora estaba cabizbaja mientras frotaba su mano derecha en su antebrazo izquierdo. Tai miraba en dirección contraria a su amiga, con las manos en los bolsillos y las mejillas rojas, no sabía por qué, pero la situación les resultaba muy frustrante y pesada.

—Creo… —Balbuceó Sora callando con premura.

Ante el sonido de la voz de su amiga, el cuerpo de Tai se cargó de reflejos y por inercia giró a verla y soltó sin pensar —Si… —En un intento ahogado de romper con el fastidioso silencio.

—Es muy tarde debo irme —. Habló de prisa, bajando los escalones y aun sin ver al moreno. Era como si intentara huir.

—T-Te acompaño —. Gritó el de piel bronceada.

—No, no te preocupes.

La voz, apenas audible, le indicó que la pelirroja había abandonado el piso y que aún seguía alejándose. Contempló hacia el final de las escaleras y su mente aun no procesaba pensamiento alguno.

Dio un pequeño tras pie y se apoyó contra la pared, cerró sus ojos y soltó un leve soplido, como si volvía a respirar luego de estar a punto de ahogarse.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

(*)

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y afincó el cuerpo contra ella, dando leves golpes con su cabeza al madero de más de metro y medio, tenía los orbes apretados con fuerza; bufaba cosas, como reprendiéndose a sí mismo, al abrir sus marrones se dio cuenta de que tenía espectadores que lo miraban con claras muestras de saber qué le sucedía.

En el living estaban: El Sr. Susumu, la Sra. Yuuko, Kari y TK.

Su cara se llenó de un intenso ardor que le cubrió hasta las orejas. Sentía que estaba desnudo ante un público que quería lincharlo a preguntas.

—Hermano… —El tono de Kari tenía un poco interrogante y cargado de una mínima porción de lastima.

Estaba inmutado y en silencio. Analizando la situación en la que estaba.

—¿Sucedió algo con Sora hijo?

Fueron las palabras de Yuuko las que lo sacaron de sí y lo hizo adoptar una actitud de desquiciado; miraba para los lados, tal cual, un criminal que estaba delante de un policía, el cual, tenía todas las evidencias para meterlo tras las rejas.

—P-Pero, ¿Qué? ¿Q-Qué va a pasar con Sora? No pasa nada. M-Me iré a mi habitación, ¡no molesten!

Huyó. Kari miró a su madre y esta a su vez veía a Susumu… Luego el lugar estalló en risas llenas de ternura.

—Bueno, TK y yo nos vamos —. Anunció la castaña.

El Sr. Yagami respondió —Lo de siempre, no lleguen tarde, recuerda Takeru… te costó mucho llegar a tener nuestra confianza.

—S-Si, Lo que usted diga señor —. Estaba demás decir que se encontraba intimidado, ya sabía de donde Tai había sacado esa mirada de loco-celoso-sobreprotector.

—¡Papá! No seas malo —echó una sonrisilla y tomó a Takeru del brazo guiando a la salida—Ven, vámonos TK.

El rubio se despido -a penas-, ya que era arrastrado por su amiga. La puerta se abrió y luego se cerró, dejando solos en la habitación a Susumu y a Yuuko, que se miraron con afecto.

—La vida pasó tan aprisa —dijo Yuuko con la mano en el corazón y sentada en el brazo del mueble, junto a su esposo.

—Pero ni crea el rubiecito ese que se la dejaré tan fácil con mi hija.

Yuuko rodó los ojos y aún mantenía la mueca de una sonrisa que desapareció cuando se acercó a su marido y lo besó en la boca. Habían pasado años, pero aún se le notaba lo enamorados que estaban.

(*)

La puerta sonó, de tal forma, que parecía que quisiera despertar con el ruido a más de la mitad de las personas del edificio. La pelirroja estaba molesta sin razón; mascullaba cosas y caminó con velocidad hasta su habitación sin siquiera dar las buenas noches.

Toshiko, que estaba en la cocina, oyó el ruido y se preocupó, pues, cuando Sora llegaba con la rabia que la consumía, significaba solo una cosa: problemas, y muy serios.

(*)

Fueron al cine, pero para la película que querían ver ya no había función. Vieron si en las carteleras del cine había otro tráiler que les llamara la atención, pero ninguna lo hizo. Sus planes estaban por el suelo, la idea de pasar esa noche viendo una película ya no era opción.

TK propuso —Podemos ir al parque de diversiones.

Sinceramente le parecía mejor, tal vez, los dioses solo estaban ayudándolos. Podía ser que estando solos dentro de un cuarto oscuro, lleno de parejas y el amor flotando en el aire no les hubiese convenido. Nervios, presión, 'METIDAS DE PATA' eso pudo ocurrir. No era la primera vez que iban al cine, pero si en plan de cita, cita. Una de verdad.

—A mí me parece buena idea y no queda muy lejos de aquí —afirmó Kari.

Esa noche fue única y divertida, se subieron a varias atracciones, jugaron a varios juegos, que por cierto, Kari ganó un oso de peluche para TK, una especie de reto a un: "a que sí puedo meter el aro en la botella" que posteriormente ganó la castaña a quién le pareció más satisfactorio regalarle el peluche a su amigo.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo con Mimí, Miyako y Sora.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Su voz tan baja, dulce e inocente iluminaba el lugar.

—Este tipo de cosas —Levantó el peluche que abrazaba, para indicarle de que hablaba—, me hubiese sido más creíble de una Yoley o una Sora. Por lo competitiva y ahmm… ¿Feminista?

Una risa suave se escuchó —TK, no seas bobo, ¿Acaso no te gustó mi regalo? Lo gané para ti —pestañeó de manera intermitente y coqueta, volvió a reír.

Siguieron recorriendo el parque. Entraron a la casa de los espejos, en donde TK se perdió; luego fueron a los carros chocones, a las sillas voladoras, el carrusel. Fácilmente pudieron hacer un video de amor, en donde se apreciaría en una tonada romántica lo divertido de cada juego, de cada paseo. Sin darse cuenta se tomaban de las manos y no se soltaban hasta que se percataban que habían permanecido así por mucho tiempo y era ahí cuando el rubor en sus mejillas volvía, con cierto brillo en sus ojs.

Entre risas y diversión, decidieron sentarse un rato en una banca, comer un poco del algodón de azúcar y hablar un rato de cosas cotidianas.

—Mejor que una salida al cine —.Comentó TK.

—¿Entonces nunca disfrutaste de nuestras noches de cine? —dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

—¡No, no, para nada Kari! —movía sus manos desesperadamente mientras corregía sus palabras.

Kari, como en toda esa noche, rió —Era una broma TK —Estiró sus pies que sobre salían de la banca y se abrazó por el frio de la noche, parecía que llovería—. Es una noche diferente y me gusta.

—A mí también, más porque estoy junto a ti.

Se sonrojaron a más no poder, pero pronto se echaron a reír. Sus vidas juntas se resumía en risas y alegrías, bueno y ahora los evidentes rubores.

Pronto quisieron subir a la gran rueda del parque, estaban haciendo fila para entrar a una de las cabinas y observar desde lo alto de aquel aparato a Odaiba, iluminada por las luces de los faros y edificios a Odaiba serena y en paz, una Odaiba que solo era posible vislumbrar cuando el sol caía y era la luna quien reinaba.

TK estaba decidido a confesar lo que sentía al estar en lo más alto y recóndito de esa enorme rueda, esa que giraba con lentitud, permitiéndoles a los locos enamorados unos minutos a solas. Y él, era uno de esos locos.

(*)

—Hija te he dicho que abras la puerta, cariño ¿Qué te sucedió?

—¡Lárgate mamá, no quiero hablar de esto contigo!

Toshiko aun aguardaba a que su hija cambiara de opinión, Sora podía decir lo que le diera la gana: que era una molestia, entrometida, chismosa y pare de contar; pero ella era su madre, y estaba preocupada de lo que la pudo haber puesto tan molesta.

El teléfono sonó, haciéndola salir de su vigilia ante la entrada al cuarto de su hija. Con claros signos de preocupación se apuró a ir a atender, ver quién era y qué quería y luego ir a convencer a su retoño embravecido.

—Hola, habla Toshiko, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—_Hola señora, ¿Sora ya llegó a su casa?_

—Disculpa… ¿Quién es?

—_Lo lamento Señora Takenouchi, es Tai, llamaba porque estaba preocupado. Sora no quiso que la acompañara, ya hace mucho que se marchó y no me ha avisado si llegó o no a su casa ¿Está ahí?_

—Sí, llegó hace mucho ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

La voz del otro lado del teléfono se volvió temblorosa y agitada _—¡No, no…! Bueno, ¿Ella quiere hablar conmigo? No, mejor no diga nada, ni diga que la llamé, solo, solo quería saber si estaba bien. Hasta luego señora Toshiko._

—¡Tai!

—_¿Si?_

—¿Sabes por qué Sora llegó molesta a casa? —Tai no contestó, permaneció callado. Toshiko interpreto su silencio como una señal de que algo ocurrió entre ellos dos—. No importa. Hasta luego joven.

Volvió al pasillo, quiso volver a insistir, pero prefirió seguir hasta su habitación. En ese momento, en el que pasaba al frente de la alcoba de Sora, para entrar en la suya, la puerta de esta se abrió, dejando ver a una pelirroja melancólica.

—¿Era Tai?

Toshiko asintió y tan pronto lo hizo, sintió los brazos de su hija rodearle las caderas.

—No me puede gustar mamá… no puede… —Y esa fue su rabia, le daba rabia pensar que había cultivado sentimientos de amor hacia Tai y ahora estaban floreciendo. Eso la molestaba de sobremanera, no quería sentir aquello, se negaba rotundamente en aceptarlo.

Y entonces, la mujer de pelo castaño oscuro unió ambas reacciones, de ambos chicos y armó su propia versión de los hechos, no sabía mucho sobre detalles, pero Toshiko entendía lo suficiente, se trataba de un asunto de amor.

(*)

Se encontraban en lo más alto de la rueda del parque de diversiones. Estaban tan alto que casi podían tocar las estrellas y no era por el juego en donde estaban, no, no era por ello, era por esas miradas que mantenían, era por ese destello de aquellos ojos carmesí: profundos, llenos de sueños y de vida. En el caso contrario, era por esa sensación de perderse dentro de los ojos azules de Takeru, su interior temblaba y "Ay de ella si decidiera lanzarse dentro de esos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar y no llevase consigo salvavidas alguno para no ahogarse dentro de ellos"

Porque si, le daba mucho miedo perderse en el mar de sensaciones que sus ojos causaban en ella.

Se podía ver la gran ciudad adornada por las luces, se podía contemplar la costa que convertía a Odaiba en una hermosa isla artificial. A pesar de las luces del lugar el cielo se veía resplandeciente, sin duda, todo el mundo estaba actuando para que esa noche fuera perfecta.

TK tragaba pesado, pensó mil y una maneras para declarársele a Kari, a pesar de no haberlo planeado, en su mente creía que ese era el momento y esa era la oportunidad que esperaba desde hace mucho.

Quiso acercarse y decirle en palabras: _Me gustas._ Pero, en vez de ello una sonrisa se le adelantó.

¿Cómo pudo suceder?

Simple, tan simple como respirar, como saber que al verla su corazón se enfadará y latirá fuerte, gritará una y mil veces: _Estas enamorado._ Tan simple como saber interpretar ese latir, tan simple como saber que los músculos de tu rostro se moverán y harán una sonrisa por el sentimiento tan puro y bello que crece en tu interior. Era simple, sonreía como un bobo, porque eso era, un bobo enamorado y en esos momentos lleno de temor.

No solo daría una declaración de amor, sino que, seria para su amiga de la infancia.

—Kari —Se escuchó un poco débil aquel nombramiento, carraspeó y luego volvió a decir— Kari, deseo hablar contigo.

—Sí, dime ¿Qué sucede TK?

—Hay algo que deseo decirte, desde hace mucho yo…

(*)

Toshiko le acariciaba el cabello corto, pasaba su mano con mucho cariño y de manera consoladora. Sora estaba abrazada a las piernas de su madre, la cual, estaba sentada sobre la cama de su hija. Sora le contó lo que ese día había pasado, Tai, como nunca, había sido muy franco de acuerdo a como se sentía y ella no fue la excepción; también dijo lo que sentía, también le comentó que añoraba sus días de preadolescencia, cuando se reunían y la pasaban de maravilla. Nunca pensó que las palabras de Tai tenían otro significado oculto y mucho menos sus propias palabras, es decir, ella también había aceptado que lo extrañaba y que por él había cambiado, POR ÉL.

—… y no puede ser mamá, cuando yo le dije que lo extrañaba, NUNCA, nunca quise dar a entender que sentía algo más que amistad. Pero en el pasillo, fui yo quién corto distancia y deseó ese beso ¡¿Por qué?! Si yo no quiero quererlo mamá, no como algo más.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, Sora.

—Qué todo estará bien y que nada cambiará.

—¿Y si el cambio es lo que hará que todo esté bien?

Sora no contestó, solo se abrazó aún más a los muslos de su madre. Ella no quería decirle que no podía darse el lujo de perder a su mejor amigo.

—¿por qué no quieres decirme lo que realmente deseas?

—P-por... —Se detuvo y comenzó a pensar. ¿_Verdaderos deseos? no, no tengo 'verdaderos deseos' o sea, sí, deseo que todo esté bien, pero no tengo otros deseos ocultos ¿O sí? Pues bueno, esta noche cuando se acercó y quiso besarme, juro, que si no es porque estaba sentada hubiese perdido el equilibrio y caído al suelo, por la flaqueza de mis piernas en esos segundos ¿Eso sería un: 'Verdaderos deseos'? ¿De verdad quería besarlo? —_No, no tengo… —Sora se levantó y afincó sus manos sobre el blando colchón, miró a su madre a los ojos y decidió que era hora de ser sincera— Sabes que se me es difícil decir lo que siento, que para que nuestra relación funcionara tuvimos que pasar años intentando comprendernos y eso que eres mi mamá. Por eso yo… yo no quiero ser la responsable de que todo salga mal, de que no sepa manejar estos nuevos sentí… ¡No! —Su terquedad volvió— Yo no siento nada por Tai, es solo mi amigo ¡Tú me estas confundiendo!

—¿Y en qué me beneficiaria confundirte? —Rió con elocuencia.

—¡NO LO SÉ! —Se levantó y empezó a dar pasos de un lugar a otro, exasperada por estar a punto de revelar sus sentimientos, los cuales, se negaba a tener.

Toshiko se levantó, la tomó por las mejillas y besó su frente con tanta calma que parecía una burla para Sora —Si el caso de Tai se parecerá al nuestro, vale la pena arriesgarse. Nunca te dejaste vencer y juntas luchamos por ser sinceras y comunicarnos mejor, ahora somos más abiertas y nos entendemos. Pero, desde hace mucho, eso es lo que sucede con Tai, lo sabes, pues él es tu confidente y el cofre en donde guardas tus más profundos secretos. Hasta he llegado a sentir un poco de envidia, su conexión es más fuerte de lo eres capaz de ver.

Las palabras de su madre estaban cargadas de verdad, ella lo sabía, pero no podía aceptarlo, por muy gratos que sean esos sentimientos, ella no podía aceptarlos, no con Tai.

—Sora, puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón a las cosas que no quieres sentir—. Finalizó Toshiko saliendo de la habitación.

Sora estaba ida de este mundo, las palabras de su madre hacían eco en su interior. Era cierto, podía gritar un millón de veces que no sentía nada, pero eso sería mentirse a sí misma. Lo quería y deseó un millón de veces haber concluido con ese beso.

(*)

Lo miraba esperando que este fuera el momento, esperando que Davis tuviese razón y que TK la quisiera. Era tan enigmático, ¿Por qué TK no podía decir lo que sentía de una vez? ¿Por qué dar tanta vuelta al asunto? Ella lo quería, él igual. Aun así ella no podía echarle la culpa,pues, en ese momento ella estaba petrificada del miedo.

Sus sentidos reaccionaron a la vez, posiblemente los rodeos llegarían al fin. Esta era la final de una parte de sus vidas.

Sus manos sudaban y sentía las gotas frías de su traspiración bajar por su cuello. Kari estaba nerviosa, pero no tanto como lo estaba el hombre que en ese momento tenía la palabra.

—Kari yo…

—Sí, te escucho Takeru.

Todo lo que había pensado, todo lo que quiso decirle se le había ido dela mente, un formateo a sus pensamientos. Se llenó de ansiedad y gemía incomodo por no poder decir las palabras que con sumo cuidado había elegido para ese momento.

Cerró sus ojos, ya desesperado, tomo mucho aire y sus palabras salieron rápidas y abruptas —Tú me gustas…

Mantenía sus orbes cerrados, el silencio era incomodo, no se escuchaba ni el respirar de sus cuerpos. Fácilmente un alfiler pudo caer y ser escuchado.

_¡Tum, tum… tum, tum…!_

Era el corazón de la joven, que bombeaba más fuerte, mantenía la respiración, estaba impresionada. Todo este tiempo estuvo esperando esta declaración. De un tiempo hasta la fecha soñó con esas palabras, no tan abruptas, pero eran aun así perfectas.

Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios su cuerpo no se movía o reaccionaba? Estaba pálida y sudaba helado, su transpiración se extendió y ahora eran sus axilas las que se empañaban por el sudor.

Como pudo logró mover una mano y la colocó en la de Takeru.

El joven abrió sus ojos luego del silencio prolongado y el toque de sus manos. La miró sorprendido y con el rostro ardiéndole.

Al divisar a la castaña de pelo corto, un lindo y peculiar sonrosar pintaba sus mejillas, rió con ternura ante la cara tímida de su amiga y eso lo llenó de fuerzas y recordó sus palabras.

—Kari, me gustas, he buscado las palabras exactas para decírtelo, pero creo que en este mundo no existen, no hay nada con qué compararte ni nada que describa lo que siento, si esto no fuese tan fuerte como para pensar que mi pecho estallará, entonces no lo hubiese dicho. Yo… yo no sabía si arriesgarme o no, si decirte lo que siento. Pero es algo que no puedo callar.

Descendían de la parte alta del juego, era hora e bajar de las nubes y tocar tierra firme.

Kari no reaccionaba, hace varios minutos Takeru había concluido con su confesión de amor.

La mano de la de ojos claros, se apretaba con la de TK, este comenzó a reducir el espacio entre ambos, pensando que un beso sellaría todo.

Todo ocurría en cámara súper lenta para la menor de los Yagami, no podía respirar, sentía el pecho trancado y todo esto le parecía irreal, era hasta extraño ver como TK se acercaba a ella para besarla.

Los finos labios del chico llegaron hasta los de ella y los rozó a penas, pero las manos de Kari lo empujaron y lo alejó de ella.

—NO —Gritó, quitando la cara y mirando a otro sitio.

Esa fue la peor humillación que pudo haber vivido el rubio. Su mundo cayó en picada.

(*)

El moreno se movía de un lugar a otro dentro de su alcoba, estaba sentado sobre la silla que hacia juego con su escritorio, una silla de oficina, de esas que tienen ruedas; tomaba impulso y se iba de un sitio a otro. Hablaba por teléfono.

—Es obvio Izzy, eres mi amigo, debes de ayudarme.

—…

—No, me gustaría ser más preciso, pero ni yo sé que me pasó, creo que fue un impulso, no más.

—…

—¡¿QUÉ?! No, yo no lo empecé, bueno sí, pero no planeaba concluir con aquel juego, solo quería molestarla.

—…

—¿Qué cómo me sentí? Tu qué crees genio, es mi amiga, es obvio que me estremecí, pero porque no sabía que pasaba. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pudo ocurrir, di un millón de gracias porque no pasó.

—…

—No, Sora no es fea, pero tampoco la veo como una chica "besable", tú sabes…

En ese momento entro Yuuko, preguntó si iba a salir a cenar, a lo que el moreno se limitó en echarla con un movimiento de su mano y decir "Hablo por teléfono" Yuuko se dio vuelta y se marchó.

—¿En que estábamos?

—…

—Maldita sea Kou, eres un degenerado —Echó a reír—. No, en serio, espero que solo sea un momento de confusión o que solo estuviera jugando conmigo, como yo con ella.

—…

—¡Eres un sordo, enano! Te lo dije, no me parece fea, pero no creo que me guste de esa manera.

—…

—¿Su sonrisa?¿Qué tiene que ver "qué me parece su sonrisa"?

—…

—Bueno, si me gusta cuando sonríe y parece que su rostro se ilumina al igual que el resto del lugar. No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—…

—¿Qué cómo me ve? Esa pregunta es tan estúpida ¡Me ve con los ojos, imbécil!

—…

—¡Ah! Ok, ya entendí. No lo sé, normal… creo ¿A que va todo esto?

—…

—Ok, eres un tonto, pero te contestaré, ¿lo que siento cuando nos miramos? Se siente diferente, pero no s que la amo por eso, es que cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran es como un clic, que conlleva a una pequeña carga eléctrica que inunda todo mi sistema nervioso.

—…

—¡Eres un maldito Kou! —Su rostro se volvió de un fuerte rojo por el comentario de su amigo.

—…

—¿AH? No, no es una confesión de amor, es que… Con ella todo es diferente, me siento liberado, me siento como yo. No pretendo ocultar mi ser, ella lo sabe yo lo sé. Es como si viviéramos una vida ajena y cuando nos juntamos vivimos la nuestra. Es difícil de explicar…

—…

—Ok, ok, lo intentaré, intentaré explicártelo mejor. Es como un fuego que quema en mi pecho, que no se puede apagar pero se siente bien, es como mirar el cielo en una noche estrellada, pues, se siente que no puede ser mejor y más hermoso de ver. Pero Sora no me gusta, me gusta es Catherine ¿recuerdas? la chica con la que estoy saliendo.

—…

—Sí, la del intercambio de Francia, salidos desde hace una semana, aun no somos novios.

—…

—Porque no me he decidido a decirle que seamos novios… Eres TAN chismoso.

—…

—¿OH, y dices ser mi amigo! Mejor me voy, debo ir a comer… Y una cosa Catherine es solo mi amiga, ¡Es Sora quién me gusta! —Culminó la llamada.

Sus pupilas se dilataron a más no poder, tenía la mirada fija en un punto hacia la nada. Estaba con el corazón a mil por hora. Sí, él mismo se escuchó decir lo que dijo, lo admitió inconscientemente, le gustaba Sora ¡Le gustaba Sora! Y entonces solo hubo una cosa por hacer:

—¡MALDITA SEA, KOUSHIRO! —Pegar un grito al cielo y culpar a su amigo el pelirrojo.

**~~~.*.~~~**

El fin de semana pasó volando, en el transcurso de esos dos días libres Sora y Tai no se vieron o hablaron, lo mismo pasó con Kari y TK.

En la residencia Yagami, Tai parecía más despistado que nunca, su cuerpo estaba en casa, pero su mente en otro lugar. En cambio, Kari, ella estaba un poco apagada, sin esas risas que alegraban el apartamento, intentaba disimularla, pero no podía dejar de parecer una falsa cuando sonreía. Sin embargo, ambos castaños decidieron que no era hora de permanecer tristes, Tai se enfocó en sus prácticas de fútbol y Kari en los ensayos para su recital.

(*)

Era un lunes en la mañana, y Sora estaba aterrorizada por encontrarse con su amigo. Mimí estaba a su lado e intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

—Ok Sora, ya sabes lo que sientes ¿Qué harás?

—¿Que, qué haré? —Se preguntó a sí misma muy confundida.

—Tai te quiso besar, tú a él. Ya han pasado dos días desde eso, tuviste todo el fin de semana para pensarlo amiga.

Sora pareció cavilar un momento, estaba relajada, intentando no demostrar sus más feos demonios: la histeria y frustración—. Mimí, ¿crees que soy una de esas chicas de las que da el primer paso?

—Sí, si lo eres. Eres fuerte y decidida Sora.

—Yo no lo creo.

—Mira, lo que harás será ir a donde está Tai y decirle: "Tai, tenemos que hablar, me gustas y mucho" es fácil.

—Sí, fácil si vienes de venus y eres la descendiente de afrodita. Como tú caso, nadie te diría que no, eres hermosa y yo…

—Que ingeniosa y me alaga tu comentario, pero estas equivocada y si eres tonta Sora, eres hermosa, por lo menos Tai lo cree así.

—Ok, dímelo ahora ¿qué sabes?

—Nada —En realidad sabía mucho, su novio Koushiro había hablado con ella y luego de una larga charla, el de ojos negros, le terminó diciendo todo lo que Tai le dijo—, mi Kou habló con él anoche, pero no le dijo nada que no sepamos. Escucha, Yo sé que podrás. Tai es muy distraído, si tú no lo haces nada pasará, él no dará el primer paso, lo sabes.

Y en eso tenía mucha razón, Tai era despistado y muchas veces demasiado espontaneo, no planeaba las cosas y siempre eso le traía consecuencias, buenas o malas.

_Tal vez todo será raro y confuso ¿Sería mejor ignorar lo que siente o decir la verdad y arriesgarse a ser más que amigos?_

—¿Crees que debo hacerlo? ¿Y si me rechaza?

—Estuvo a punto de besarte, te ibas y te detuvo con claras intenciones de que te quedaras y continuar con lo que él vecino tuyo interrumpió ¿Tú crees que te rechace? ¡No, nunca amiga!

—Tal vez solo fue un impulso.

—¡Cállate y ve! Anda, ve a verlo. Se de lo que hablo, yo soy muy buena en estas cosas.

La castaña extrovertida empujó a Sora, que no parecía muy convencida de hacer lo que su amiga le decía. Esta se detuvo y giró a verla con los ojos de: "por favor no me hagas esto" imploraba con la mirada, pero Mimí estaba convencida de que hablar y confesar todo era lo correcto.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y caminó con mucha pena por sí misma y su pronto suicidio social/amistoso con Tai.

Dio vueltas por una esquina del pasillo de los casilleros. Se puso a pensar ¿En dónde estaría Tai a estas horas de la mañana? Tenían examen dentro de una hora, lo más probable es que esté al frente del aula de matemática con Koushiro estudiando a último minuto.

(*)

Tai discutía con Koushiro y Yamato, lo que comenzó con una clase de matemáticas exprés, terminó en una discusión por la llamada de este al pelirrojo el viernes pasado. Estaba tan distraído que no captaba lo que Koushiro le decía sobre las curvas, punto de intersección o las gráficas para hallar el punto A o B. Por esa razón el de ojos negros tuvo que llamarle la atención, esto hizo que cayeran en la conversación que Tai quiso evitar durante todo el fin de semana.

—Pero si esa anoche lo dijiste, te gusta Sora, no le veo el problema —. Dijo Izumi ya cansado del comportamiento de su amigo.

—Tiene razón, no veo cual es el drama estado. Sora es una gran chica—.Yamato habló.

—Es que no es eso, está bien, lo admitiré me gusta, me gusta mucho Sora, pero Catherine también me gusta.

El rubio bufó y luego insultó a su castaño amigo —Eres un idiota Tai, no reconocerías el amor ni que lo tuvieses en frente.

—Kou… —Buscó clemencia, sus ojos tenían un brillo peculiar y enternecedor, cualquiera que lo viera caería a sus pies por tal mirada.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Yama—_ Maldición_, se dijo Tai en su interior— te urge acomodar tus pensamientos, si te gusta o no Sora debes de averiguarlo y rápido, porque por lo que me dijiste esa anoche, ella siente algo por ti, después de todo te quiso besar ¿no?

—Juh, no es necesario ir tan cerca, si miras bien el pasado de estos dos, te darás cuenta de que está cargado de momentos Tai y Sora.

—Pero eso no quiere decir… Diablos —masculló—. Ambas me gustan, pero si elijo a Sora, temo que no resulte y nuestra amistad acabe. No soy de ponerme a pensar y no sé qué hacer…

—Eso lo sabemos —Se burló Yamato.

—ja, ja —Tai se expresó en una falsa sonrisa.

—Hagamos algo Tai. Te ayudaré con un viejo truco que mi padre solía implementar en estos casos. Es un método poco ortodoxo, pero ayuda en la mayoría de los casos, solo debes vaciar tu mente y contestar a una serie de preguntas con lo primero que te venga a la cabeza ¿De acuerdo?

—ok Kou.

—¿Chocolate o mantecado?

—Chocolate

—¿Beisbol o Fútbol?

—Fútbol.

—¿Ramen o sushi?

—Sushi

—¿Real Madrid o Barcelona?

—Barcelona

—¿Sora o Catherine?

—Catherine.

El rubio y él pelirrojo se quedaron sin habla por la revelación, hasta podían jurar que su mandíbula inferior caía al suelo, al hacer este ejercicio pensaron que sería Sora la elegida. Después de todo las demás respuestas fueron acertadas: le gustaba el chocolate, el fútbol, el club Barcelona, ¿Pero Catherine? Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su respuesta. Quedó paralizado y hasta asustado, tenía muchas dudas y se sintió un poco vacío al darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, tal vez, porque no quería lastimar a su amiga.

—Está decidido —dijo anonadado e inseguro de sus palabras, las cuales eran débiles, pero, poco a poco tomó energía y rió con decisión— le diré a Catherine que sea mi novia.

Sora estaba a unos pasos cerca de ellos y escuchó la última frase de Tai, afortunadamente, no fue vista por los chicos. La pelirroja retrocedió y se marchó del lugar triste, pues ella iba decidida a confesar sus nuevos sentimientos.

(*)

Su fin de semana no fue con exactitud el mejor, es más fue por mucho uno de los peores. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, TK se imaginaba la reacción de Kari.

Estaban en clases de Deporte, las chicas hacían gimnasia y los chicos jugaban un partido basquetbol. Todo hubiese salido como en un día normal, de no ser por el mal humor de Takeru.

Davis, el joven lleno de energía, inmaduro y optimista se acercó hasta el rubio para saludar. Él no sabía de su problema con Kari ni tampoco sabía del genio del chico de ojos azules. Para el pelo morado solo era un día común y corriente, en donde echar bromas y reír era lo normal para él, eso y ser un completo fanfarrón. Que Kari haya elegido a Takeru no significaría que la competencia con su Takaishi se acabaría.

Se acercó hasta este y giró el balón de Básquet en su mano.

—Mira TK, apuesto a que hoy no podrás ganarme ¿Que dices un mano a mano?

—¡No estoy de humor Davis!

—Vamos TK, solo un juego.

—¡Davis! Ya te dije que no estoy de humor.

Entonces, el chico de actitud explosiva comenzó a vociferar —¡Si, tienes miedo TK!

Ok, era un reto.

EL rubio volteó y lo miró, de un manotazo le quitó el balón de las manos y rió con satisfacción.

—De acuerdo. Tú lo pediste así.

Todos se pararon alrededor de la cancha, el juego Takeru Vs. Daisuke estaba por empezar.

Kari y el resto de las niñas también eran espectadoras. Solo que a diferencia de las demás, la morena se sentía extraña… Seguro porque a penas y lograba ver a TK desde el mal entendido.

Sí, un muy mal entendido, pues, el pánico abarcó cada centímetro de su piel, aquel día fue el peor para sentirse así. Ella más que nadie quería besar los finos labios de su amigo, convertirse en su novia y estar de su mano en las caminatas por el pasillo ese lunes, pero por ese sentimiento de miedo no pudo y cayó en el juego sucio de sus temores. Su timidez hizo estragos en la relación que mantenía con Takeru, quiso disculparse esa noche, al día siguiente y al siguiente, pero TK no la dejó.

Era, o pudo ser su primer beso, su primer novio. Pero lo arruinó. Su vida no era como los cuentos de hadas, cuando la chica tímida termina besando a su príncipe azul porque siempre lo amó. Era obvio que no demostraban el miedo y la timidez de chicas, verdaderamente, timidez y ese fue su caso, eso pudo más que él deseo.

El silbato del profesor dio inicio al juego. TK rebotaba el balón contra el piso y permanecía de pie y firme en su lugar. Sus ojos se movían analizando sus posibilidades de pasar a Davis que era un deportista innato, jugaba fútbol y otros deportes, aunque en no todos era bueno, desgraciadamente en el básquet si lo era.

Caminaba rebotando el balón, Motomiya lo aguardaba con ansias, en la posición de defensa: Mantenía el centro de gravedad bajo, es decir, tenía baja la cadera y flexionaba las piernas, sus brazos semi-estirados y algo separados del torso y la espalda erguida, con la vista al frente, mirando al atacante. Todos sus sentidos estaban al pendiente de cada paso que daba el rubio.

Tk adoptó la posición de ataque y corrió; dribló hasta llegar a Davis que no lo dejaba pasar, moviéndose y adelantándose a cada movimiento dado por su agresor. El rechinido de los tenis contra el piso de madera se escuchaba. El de pelo morado se apegaba al cuerpo de TK no dejándolo avanzar.

Parecía que el control lo ganaba Davis pero TK lanzó el balón hacia su lado izquierdo picándolo contra la cancha, esto hizo que Davis se descolocara y perdiera la concentración; en un movimiento rápido el cuerpo del rubio giró en compas por su pie izquierdo, no perdió el tiempo y corrió tomando el balón en sus manos.

En un rápido desplazamiento driblando el balón ,avanzó hasta llegar cerca de la canasta. Dio un paso largo, el que le permitió entrar en la zona restringida y con el segundo un saltó, un salto vertical que le permitió depositar el balón dentro del aro.

¡Magnifico doble paso!

Algunas chicas enamoradas lanzaron sus aplausos y sus porras. Otras, que aunque no lo parezca, apoyaban por las mismas razones a Davis lanzaron unos "awww" de decepción. Los chicos permanecían neutros, aunque se sabía que muchos estaban apostando en contra del fanfarrón de Davis o en contra del niño lindo y perfecto Takaishi.

Las posiciones cambiaron, era el turno de Davis en atacar.

En eso se basaba el juego, en anotar o impedir anotar, en tales casos siempre se turnan el balón, el primero en anotar diez puntos era el ganador. El marcador iba 2-0 a favor de Takeru y con Daisuke atacando.

Takaishi adoptaba la posición de defensa, Motomiya la ofensiva. Una risa jactanciosa salió de parte del chico de piel más oscura. Corrió driblando el balón como un rayo, se frenó al llegar al frente de TK, giró y dio un paso hacia un lado para luego concluirlo con un maravilloso saltó y un tiro a cesta.

Estaba en zona de tiro de tres.

2-3 ganaba Davis.

Ambos jugadores continuaron jugando y al final iba era el turno del de pelos morados.

Pasaba el balón entre sus piernas, picándolo contra el piso, TK no lo dejaba moverse.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y en el caso de TK cansado. Para Motomiya esto era calentar a penas, esto debido a su condición de deportista y por resultado a los juegos de fútbol.

El cuerpo del chico era resbaladizo debido a la transpiración, Davis intentaba superar la marca sin cometer una falta pero no lo lograba. Estaba de espalda en contra del rubio que mantenía su postura defensiva y sus brazos abiertos con los cuales –sin cometer falta- impedía el movimiento de Motomiya. Sin embargo, en medio del cansancio físico y el sudor de sus cuerpos, el futbolista pudo deslizarse y correr hasta llegar al aro y hacer una clavada, la cual, le daba la victoria.

Las chicas se le sumaban al lado al engreído chico que no paraba de alardear. Las enamoradas aprovechaban para echarle halagos que a Davis no le molestaba recibir o escuchar. Esto de estar "soltero" era bueno, porque cuando le echaba los piropos a Kari no prestaba atención a nadie, era fiel incluso sin ser novio de la castaña, por eso consideraba estar soltero. A pesar de no ser un chico listo notó que algo le ocurría a su amigo. Dejó a su club de enamoradas y se acercó a TK.

—Hey —soltó.

—Felicidades Davis.

El de cabello morado extendió su mano y dijo —No, por poco ganas, así que buen juego.

TK rió y aceptó el agarre de manos. Se contemplaba y se decían todo sin decir nada.

—Sabes una cosa… no mereces que te tienda la mano, eres un cobarde.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Kari, no se le nota feliz, y sea lo que sea espero lo arregles o te moleré a golpes.

—¿Por qué insinúas que soy yo el que la hirió, no sería al revés?

—¿Y eso qué? ella es la chica, ella es la que tendrá siempre la razón, así que el culpable serás tú. Mira, no me importa lo que pasó, ve y arréglalo.

—Esto te alegrará, le dije lo que sentía y me rechazó.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo hizo conmigo…? no respondas. El hecho es que, si vale la pena hay que intentarlo una y otra vez.

—Tú te rendiste.

—No es que quisiera, pero ella ya había elegido por mí. Escucha rubio, déjate el orgullo y ve y habla con ella. Es la última vez que te lo digo, y ahora si me permites iré a conseguir un número de teléfono de aquella chica —Señaló a una pelinegra de cabello corto y tímida— debo volver a ruedo —. Echó a reír y palmeó la espalda de TK que miraba a Kari.

¿_Davis tendrá razón?_

(*)

Como lo había prometido, esa tarde Sora estaba en la cancha de fútbol. Había descargado toda la desilusión con Mimí, la cual, no creía en las palabras de su amiga. Era claro que ellos dos se gustaban, ¿Por qué Tai diría que estaría con Catherine en vez de con su mejor amiga? Había gato encerrado.

—¡Sora! —Llamó Ken

—Hola Ken.

—¿Buscas a Tai?

—De hecho, estoy aquí para ayudar a realizar jugadas en el equipo.

—Es cierto, oí que solías jugar —Sora asintió— Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Por qué dejaste el juego?

—Ya sabes: crecimiento, pubertad, no encajaba en el equipo femenino. Esas cosas te hacen dejar el juego.

Ken pudo percibir la tristeza en los ojos de Sora, a pesar de sonreír, no parecía tener ni las ganas ni el ánimo de hacerlo. No preguntaría, no era propio de él, pero tampoco quería dejarla con ese feo sentimiento ¿Pero que podía hacer? —¿Juegas aún?

—¡Oh Dios no! —Se echó a reír—. Hace un millón de años que no pateo un balón.

—No hay nadie en la cancha de fútbol y no habrá nadie hasta dentro de media hora ¿Quieres jugar?

Tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa pregunta. Extrañamente, aunque no conocía al joven, este le inspiraba confianza, sonrió ante el sentimiento de calidez y el regocijo de aquella invitación. Asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Ken.

(*)

Tai había citado a Catherine, se verían en la cafetería de la escuela media hora antes de su práctica de fútbol, por ende, estaba con el uniforme y esperaba en una mesa del lugar. No esperó mucho, pues su cita había llegado, luego de los saludos de cortesía, la chica de cabello rubio preguntó:

—¿Querías verme Tai?

—Si Catherine, escucha. Sabes que hemos estado saliendo y bueno… yo, ya sabes… me preguntaba si tú…

—¿Quieres saber si quiero ser tu novia?

—ufff ¡Sí! no fue tan difícil preguntar.

La joven rió —No lo sé Tai, son solo unos meses de habernos conocido y solo una semana que llevamos saliendo, no creo que mis padres estén de acuerdo con que tenga novio.

—Pero tú me gustas, yo solo…

—Tú también me gustas, ¿sabes qué? Déjame pensarlo un poco ¿Me darías unos días?

Esperar unos días no sería problema.

(*)

Todos se habían ido, ya era tarde y las clases de educación física habían llegado a su fin. Pero un rubio, flaco y de ojos azules estaba haciendo canastas, solitario y en medio de la gran cancha.

—Pensé que te habías ido —Era Kari que entraba al lugar.

—Estoy drenando un poco de energía ¿no deberías estar en tu ensayo?

—Creo que llegaré un poco tarde.

TK quiso disculparse por cómo estaba cuando. Antes que nada eran amigos y no podía perder una amistad de años por un segundo de estupidez.

El balón estaba en el suelo y Kari lo tomó y lo lanzó a la canasta, el esférico bailo alrededor del aro y luego salió fallando el tiro. Estaba un poco nerviosa y no sabía cómo empezar sus disculpas.

—Fue casi un tiro perfecto, faltó solo que entrara.

Era incomodo, pero por algo debían comenzar. Kari se empujó a hablar primero, debía ir al grano.

—TK, ¿podemos hablar?

Él asintió e indicó que debían sentarse en las gradas. Cuando tomaron asiento la palabra la tomó la morena.

—Sé que te hice sentir incomodo…

—No necesitamos hablar de esto.

—No, no lo entiendes, déjame hablar por favor. Yo no quise comportarme así, es que tenía miedo, se sintió raro sentir tus labios sobre los míos —se sonrojó al decir esto último— sabes que nunca he tenido novio, y nunca se me habían declarado así, tuve nervios, y miedo.

—Te comprendo pero…

—No hay nada que desee más que regresar el tiempo y comportarme mejor. Pero eso no sucederá y ahora tú me odias —Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y sus palabras eran arrastradas y frágiles —. TK, yo lo lamento.

—Escúchame Kari, no hay que pedir perdón…

—Sí, si hay TK, me comporté como una niña tonta —.Decía entre sollozos.

—Es normal sentir miedo, yo lo sentí también, la diferencia es que yo estaba ya preparado para ello y tal vez tu no. Mírame —Susurró. Levantó el mentón de la joven que se encontraba cabizbaja— Yo te quiero más que una amiga y estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti, si eso quieres, pero si decides que no seamos nada más, lo comprenderé y volvernos a ser como antes.

—Ese es el problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Que no quiero volver a lo que éramos antes, —Estaba decidida a no callar, aunque su timidez la envolvía en ese momento diría lo que sentía—: yo… te quiero TK.

—Yo también te quiero Kari —susurró abrazándola y ella se dejó querer a través de ese agarre.

(*)

Una pelirroja corría con el esférico en sus pies, parecía feliz y emocionada con esta simplicidad. Movía sus piernas en dirección a un arco, pero un chico de cabello oscuro la esperaba dispuesto a quitarle el esférico. Con la parte externa de su pie derecho lanzó el balón hacia la misma dirección de su pie y ella en un mohín pretendió seguirlo, pero a diferencia de lo que pudo parecer permaneció en el mismo lugar con la diferencia de que atrajo el balón una vez más hacia ella.

Ken se sintió un poco engañado, pero el tiempo que tenía jugando al deporte le permitía sobreponerse a estas jugadas. Es decir, aún estaba en frente de esta con intención de no dejarla marcar.

Era una chica atlética, jugaba tenis, aun así había perdido condición en su técnica del fútbol. Se sentía un poco frustrada, en un pasado pudo haber vencido a Ken, ahora no podía sacudirse su marca. Eso era lo malo de ser una exjugadora del juego.

—No, —Se dijo así misma—, no existen ex jugadores del fútbol, uno nunca deja de jugar o querer al deporte. Debe haber una manera.

—No quiero presumir, pero… es turno de que el balón llegue a mis pies.

—¿A sí? —decía entre cada respiración— Entonces no presumas de algo que no sucederá.

Cogió un impulso y pasó entre las piernas de Ichijouji el esférico, Sora rodeo el cuerpo del chico y pasó la marca. La jugada no acabó allí, pues, Ken era veloz y ella sabía que la seguiría, por eso tomó todo el impulso posible y aceleró la carreara. Se puso en posición y envió el balón a la arquería, justo antes de la línea de meta.

—¡GOL! —Pegó un grito al cielo y saltó elevando sus manos.

Ken iba a decir algo, pero el pequeño aplauso proveniente del lateral derecho lo hizo girar su vista. Al ver de quién se trataba sonrió y se fue al otro extremo de la cancha.

—Sabía que aun tenías el toque—. Era la voz de Tai.

El moreno había visto todo el pequeño encuentro entre su amiga y su delantero. La vio sonreír y ser esa chica que siempre fue al jugar al fútbol: Feliz, llena de vida y hermosa. Era hermosa cuando corría, cuando transpiraba y movía el baló. Cuando era ella y el mundo no importaba; ese momento en que no podía ocultar su sonrisa por lo feliz que estaba. Eso a él lo hacía actuar de la misma forma, sonreír sin motivos y sin poder ocultarlo.

—¿Lo ves? El tenis me ha dado fortaleza y mayor destreza —Respondió alegremente y aun jadeando.

Pero el momento concluyó y volvió a ponerse tenso y raro. La incomodidad por lo de la noche del viernes volvía. Y evitaban verse directo a los ojos.

—Escucha Sora…

—No tiene que ser extraño Tai, casi nos besamos, pero no sucedió no podemos perder la amistad por algo que no ocurrió.

—¿Estas bien?

—Por supuesto, somos amigos, siempre lo seremos, no importa qué ¿no?

¿Eso era lo que quería Tai, quedar como amigos? ¿Cómo podían quedar como amigos? Eso no era posible, no viéndola así, en todo su esplendor. Además, como si en la amistad cupieran los besos que Tai quería darle en ese momento.

—Tai—. Era Davis que iba de prisa hacia el moreno.

—Davis, ¿Qué sucede?

—El director te envió esto.

—¿Una nota? —Estaba sorprendido, que él recordara no había hecho nada malo. La abrió y la leyó— Se ha cancelado la práctica, al parecer habrá una tormenta y quieren que todos se vayan a casa ¡Escuchen muchachos, vayan a sus casas, la práctica se cancela!

Todos entre barullos y quejas se fueron retirando de la cancha de fútbol.

—Lamento haberte hecho venir para nada.

—No te preocupes, pero debo irme.

—Sora… —pareció dudar— eh… ¿quieres jugar un poco al fútbol?

**~~~.*.~~~**

Se dejaron caer en la grama del lugar, estaban cansados y sin duda había sido el mejor juego de sus vidas, fue como volver en una máquina del tiempo hacia el pasado y disfrutar de esos viejos tiempos que estaban cargados de mucha alegría y regocijo.

Entre jadeos y sonrisas se contemplaban. El cuerpo de la pelirroja no se movía y su pecho subía y bajaba en aquel basto intento de poder volver a controlar su respiración. Su mano estaba dejada en la grama de la cancha, a pocos centímetros estaba la de Tai. El moreno giró su vista y vio tendida a su amiga, él estaba en la misma situación que su Sora, pero con la sonrisa más grande y espontanea del mundo.

—Prométeme… —Dijo ella para luego encontrase con el rostro de Tai— que siempre, a pesar de todo, siempre seremos grandes amigos.

—No es necesario prometerlo, nunca dejaré que salgas de mi vida.

—Tai —Se quejó.

—Lo prometo.

Se sonrieron y el castaño abrió su mano para esperar y atrapar la de la pelirroja. Se dieron un apretón de mano y se miraban diciéndose todo, sin necesidad de decir nada. Un lenguaje que solo comprendían ellos dos.

Hay palabras que no dicen nada y silencios que lo dicen todo.

Sus cuerpos y almas estaban en una paz absoluta, sin soltar la mano de su amiga, Tai se levantó quedando aun acostado en el suelo, se apoyaba de su codo. Quiso decirle algo más, que olvido desde el instante que la vio reír.

Y solo hay una sonrisa en particular... de la que el moreno no sabría decir, si es la línea de sus labios o su comisura, si es el blanco que asoma, o su brillo perlado, pero cuando sus ojos alumbran, su corazón danza entre nubes, y ese era el caso. Se volvió a sentir como esa noche cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, solo que esta vez no dudaba en lo que hacía y tampoco se quedó paralizado. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Su mirada se ensombreció y su sonrisa desapareció, se iba acercando cada vez más a Sora, y esta mordía su labio inferior expectante y a la espera de aquel ósculo.

Una gota del cielo gris cayó en la mejilla de la joven que ni se inmutó por ello. Estaba agitada y su corazón temblaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y sentidos. En su rostro ya no había diversión alguna. A medida que el espacio se reducía ella iba cerrando sus orbes y perdiéndose a .

Sus labios se rozaron. El primer contacto de sus finas bocas fue corto y dulce, sediento y vicioso. Sintieron el gozo de su alma. Apenas y fue una pequeña fricción de sus labios, pero fue suficiente para liberar un jadeo ahogado. Segundo después, volvieron a unir sus bocas, su labio se apoyó sobre los labios de Sora con ternura y suavidad. Esta vez fue un poco más largo que la vez anterior.

Un simple beso, pudo poner a oscura dos universos al mismo tiempo, liberando sentimientos reprimidos y alborozando sus sentidos

El beso fue tan casto. Se separaron y se miraron sorprendido por lo que había pasado, una risa nerviosa se asomó y luego de convirtió en una de emoción, sus labios se ensanchaban más y dejaban mostrar sus dientes, después comenzó a sonar aún más. Miles de gotas que caían del cielo y empapaban sus cuerpos.

—Siempre has amado las tormentas —. Dijo Tai retirando un mechón del pelo que estaba pegado en la frente sudorosa de Sora.

Una voz familiar llamó la atención de ambos chicos. Una rubia debajo de un paraguas se dejaba ver cerca de las gradas.

—¿Tai?

Tai se levantó del suelo y Sora lo imitó.

—¿Catherine, qué haces aquí? —Preguntó angustiado Tai, de pronto sintió que caía de las nubes y se pegaba con el frio y fuerte concreto del mundo.

—Vine a responder tu pregunta.

Tai giró su vista hasta Sora, parecía sorprendido y afligido. Sora observó como la cara de Tai fue girada despacio y como los labios de este eran besados por Catherine.

—¡Sí! —Soltó esta —. Sí quiero ser tu novia Tai, no hay mucho que pensar.

Los brazos de la rubia rodeaban el cuello del moreno que miraba atónico a Sora. Sora fingió una sonrisa y se giró para irse.

—¡Sora! —dijo la rubia.

—Hola, Catherine. Felicidades, ehhh… ahmmm… No te preocupes por mí, ya me voy… tengo besos por entregar, digo, trabajo, debo hacer muchos.

—¡Espera! —Apresuró a decir Tai alejándose de la francesa y soltando el agarre, para posteriormente tomar del brazo a Sora.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró la pelirroja.

Tai abrió la boca para decir algo, pero calló, miró hacia atrás y volvió a ver a la joven Takenouchi, repitiendo la intención de hablar pero sin nada que decir.

—Siempre amigos —fueron las palabras de Sora antes de soltarse y marcharse.

—Lo siento —expresó viéndola partir hacia adentro del vestuario de la cancha, el cual la llevaría a la salida más cercana del instituto.

—¿Tai sucede algo?

—Cath yo… —¿Cómo decirle que todo esto era un error? —necesito decirte algo.

(*)

—¡Sora, espera!

Cómo si no fuese suficiente sentirse tan humillada por exponerse ante su amigo que, claramente, la había abochornado, ahora era perseguida por él ¿Acaso no fue ya suficiente vergüenza por un día?

Ya habían saciado la sed de probar los labios de cada uno, ya había sido suficiente. Cometieron perjurio a su amistad, se arriesgaron y perdieron ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debía volver a ver como su beso era borrado por los labios de una exquisita francesa, perfecta y deseada por todos? La más dura realidad, era deseada incluso por él, por Tai.

—Por favor detente, necesito hablar contigo.

Debía rogarle y decirle que no se marchara, que no podía suponer que nada pasó, cuando lo cierto del caso es que todo pasó. Nunca se había sentido así por una chica, ese sentir tan excitante y tan cargado de realidad y fantasía ¿Cómo dejar ir a quién se quiere?

—¿Qué quieres Tai? —giró sobre sus pies para quedar al frente de su perseguidor.

—Que me escuches… las cosas no son lo que parecen.

—¿No le pediste a la francesa que fuera tu novia?

—No… Sí, bueno… no realmente.

—Escuché cuando le decías a Matt y a Izzy que le pedirías a Catherine ser tu novia, lo entiendo. Tai entiendo que fue un desliz lo que pasó hace unos minutos entre tú y yo… Hagamos como si nunca pasó.

—Es que tú no entiendes. Eso fue un error. Es culpa de Kou, él me dijo que no pensara y que respondiera sobre mi comida favorita y el beisbol… —Balbuceaba— Entonces me preguntó sobre elegir entre tú y ella, y yo no pensé bien y…

Sora prestaba atención a cada palabra, carente de sentido, de Tai. Mientras, este exclamaba y movía los brazos con energía, para recalcar cada punto, ante la confundida mirada de Sora, que no sabía a qué punto quería llegar el moreno con todas esas palabras vagas y sin sentido.

No era para menos, todo lo que podía ocurrir a través de ese beso estaba colgando de un hilo. Por eso el temor de que no le creyera ni una palabra, estaba en la obligación de arreglar y explicar todo, eso, sino la quería perder antes de tenerla.

La mano sigilosa de Sora tocó su hombro, haciendo su cuerpo estallar de mil formas, con solo ese toque.

—Tai… Tranquilo, todo está bien, tú eres el novio de Catherine y yo tú amiga ¿Recuerdas? Amigos por siempre.

—Sora, por favor… no, yo… —Susurraba implorando que lo dejara hablar, que lo escuchara y entendiera. Un tono lastimoso y patético, pero no le importaba parecer desesperado, lo estaba después de todo y, solo quería volver a ese momento en la grama de aquella cancha de juegos, en donde todo fue perfecto.

—Chao Tai, hablamos luego.

Volvió a dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde hace un rato se sintió en el limbo pero fue bajada tan rápido como subió, a la cancha, pues la salida por ese lugar estaba cerrada.

El aguacero había aumentado, caían torrentes de agua desde el cielo. Era cierto, estaba en el inicio de una pequeña tormenta. Lo menos que quería era quedar atrapada en aquel pasillo con Tai, así que lo mejor era salir de allí sin importar mojarse, aún más.

Estaba encorvada por el frio de la lluvia y por las gotas que rozaban su cara confundiéndose así con algunas lágrimas rebeldes que hicieron todo lo imposible por salir. Sus manos estaban al nivel de su pecho, cruzadas, sus labios delgados estaban de un color más oscuro de lo habitual por el frio, su pelo se pegaba a su cara y su ropa igual. Caminaba con apuro e iba en medio de la cancha cuando escuchó la voz de Tai gritar:

—¡TE QUIERO SORA! ¡Solo deseo estar contigo, con nadie más!

Se frenó de ipso facto, su cuerpo temblaba y no era por la lluvia. Esas palabras quemaron su pecho de una manera especial. No supo en que momento dejó de andar o estuvo pensando, pero cuando giró, esperando ver a Tai a metros de ella, se encontró con unos marrones que la miraban potentemente.

Tai mantenía a cabeza baja para poder mirar a los ojos de la chica pelirroja. Su cara no tenía ni la más mínima expresión, por rara vez, Tai estaba serio.

Se vio un resplandor blanco en el cielo, un pequeño destello de luz, segundos después un fuerte trueno sacudió la ciudad de Odaiba. Pero, eso no parecía molestar a los dos jóvenes bajo la lluvia que compartían miradas.

—Terminé con Catherine —Sora se sorprendió—. Le dije que todo había sido un error, que me disculpara pero que quería a alguien más y ese alguien eres tú Sora. Dime que puedo hacer para que me perdones y lo haré sin chistar ¿Qué quieres que haga para convencerte que me equivoqué y no escuché lo que mi corazón dictaba? Te prometo que sea lo que sea lo que tenga que hacer, lo haré.

Sora permaneció en silencio abrazándose a sí misma, no reaccionaba. El moreno colocó su palma abierta en la mejilla de Sora, atrapando toda la zona en su gran mano, con el dedo pulgar acarició. La pelirroja cerró sus orbes y suspiró sintiendo las caricias.

—No es necesario que digas nada… Solo asiente y así sabré que me perdonas, solo asiente y sabré que este es el final de un ciclo y el comienzo de otro mejor. Solo hazlo y tomaré el valor suficiente para besar tus labios, porque muero por hacerlo.

Takenouchi abrió sus ojos y echó una sonrisa de felicidad acompañada de ese movimiento de cabeza esperado por Tai, quién no dudó ni un segundo en besarla-otra vez- recuperando así el sabor de aquella carnosidad exquisita que eran esos labios, ahora fríos y pidiendo a gritos calor.

Él inclinó la cabeza para besarla, y ella levantó la boca automáticamente.

En el mismo momento en que sus labios se tocaron otra vez, lo sintieron como el primero, pero esta vez más fuerte más intenso. Como si un rayo cayera sobre sus cuerpos, provocando que una llamarada de fuego iniciara dentro y recorriera cada centímetro de sus venas.

Magia.

**~Final~**

Danzaba como nunca. Se sentía en el aire, en cada paso tocaba el cielo y acariciaba las nubes.

La pieza de la música le llegaba hasta los husos sintiéndola con cada parte de su ser.

¿Cómo no volar? ¿Cómo no sentirse libre? si así era exactamente como se sentía. Su alma y su cuerpo eran libres y su corazón no se quedaba atrás. Había vencido las gruesas cadenas de la amistad y de su timidez y ahora era libre y podía amar y dejarse amar, sin miedos a qué pudiera ocurrir.

Al mirar en cada giro hacia el público no podía evitar no sonreír. Su madre y su padre se deleitaban con su baile; su hermano y ahora, su cuñada estaban tomados de la mano perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le hacía sentir ella. Algo curioso, porque a veces parecían más pendientes en acariciar sus labios que en el propio recital. Eso no importaba, lo que importaba era verlo a él sentado y no perdiendo de vista cada salto, giro o movimiento que daba. Eso la hacía volar de infinitas maneras.

Al final del baile, de los aplausos y vitoreo del público, Kari se dirigió hacia tras del escenario.

Aun envuelta en la adrenalina y emociones, lo vio ir hacia ella.

—TK —Su voz estaba envuelta en alegrías.

—Kari, ¡Estuviste maravillosa!

Un rubor se apoderó de su rostro y aún más cuando vio el pequeño ramo de flores rojas que su novio tenía en manos.

—Son para ti, Kari.

—TK, no tenías porque…

—Te lo dije ¿no? Soy un loco romántico y es lo menos que puedo hacer a la persona que adorna el mundo con su brillante sonrisa.

Se sentía tan tonta y pequeña antes las palabras tan lindas de Takeru. —Gracias… Estaba pensando que esto lo podíamos celebrar, un cena quizá.

Era una grandiosa idea, bueno, eso pudo ser una grandiosa idea de no ser porque a medida que los labios de la castaña se movían, él se perdían en el pensamiento y en la interrogante de: ¿cómo podría tocar esos labios o fundirse en ellos?

—TK, ¿me escuchas?

—Sí, solo qué, tu mirada me distrae, la dulzura de tu mirada distante hace que mis palabras se llenen de amor para que tu sonrías y me enamores cada vez más.

—Ayyy TK. Eres tan lindo. —Se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y lo contempló con felicidad.

—En realidad, —se sinceró— solo estoy citando a un autor y eso no era en lo que pensaba.

—¿no?

—Pensaba que tal vez tus labios sean tan o más dulce que tu propia mirada.

—¿Si? —Takeru asintió— Entonces, ¿por qué no los pruebas y así lo descubres?

Los ojos abiertos hasta un punto humanamente imposible y la mandíbula desencajada de TK, mostraban claramente su asombro al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿No huiras de mí?

—Aunque quisiera no podría.

Exhaló una sonrisa y se inclinó, lo que causó la reacción de parte de la morena que esta vez no pensó, solo cerró sus ojos y esperó ese beso que le robaría así la inocencia y la convertirían, legalmente, en una adolescente enamorada y feliz.

Un mundo de colores se dibujó alrededor, los labios secos y delgados de Takeru tocaron los suyos y ella correspondió aquel ósculo. Ni el salto más alto en el escenario se podía igualar a la altura en que en ese momento se encontraba, pues, ahora estaba tocando las estrellas.

Encendieron un mundo a través de sus labios.

Se separaron por un momento y se vieron a los ojos esperando poder continuar con aquella sensación tan placentera y deliciosa.

—Kari eres…

—Shhh, mejor me besas otra vez y me dices entre labios todo lo que me quieres.

—Eres la mejor.

_Y me besó. Fue el tipo de beso del que nunca podría hablar en voz alta con mis amigos. Fue el tipo de beso que me hizo saber que nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida. _

_Suelen ser sus labios, el mejor lugar para ser feliz…_

**~Fin~**

**Takari95, espero lo hayas disfrutado y te guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**En el fic, se hacen citas de algunos autores reconocidos y de otros que tal vez no lo son. En ningún momento he querido mostrar que soy dueña de dichas frases.**


End file.
